Like a melody (it won't leave my head)
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Stiles n'avait pas remarqué le bourdonnement constant dans sa tête jusqu'à qu'il finisse par disparaître... "C'est un lien d'âme. Un lien d'accouplement. Un lien de couple. Certains appelleraient ça des âmes sœurs. Tu veux d'autres noms ou ça suffit ?"... "Il veux le briser donc je le briserais" Sterek
1. Elle ne quitte pas ma tête

**Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle traduction (plus vite que prévu je vous expliquerai pourquoi)**

**C'est à la base une série de one-shot qui font partie du même contexte… donc pour faire simple on peut dire que c'est une fic à chapitre.**

**L'auteure s'appelle Jerakeen, vous la connaissez puisque c'est elle qui a écrit Through the fire. Nous allons donc vers une fic de 6 chapitres, qu'elle m'a autorisé à traduire. Au début elle ne pensait faire qu'un one shot mais ça s'est transformé en six shot (mince ça existe pas… faites comme si), d'où la longueur de ce premier chapitre.**

**Le titre est inspiré par une vidéo qu'elle a vue sur le live journal de 'nerjav' et la vidéo s'appelle 'Dead. Love. You' C'est vraiment un chez d'œuvre je vous conseille d'aller jeter un œil.**

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, j'en fais juste la traduction.**

**Spoilers : peut-être à peu près toutes les saisons… (Souvenez-vous, j'ai pas vu tous les épisodes)**

**Pairings : Sterek à gogo**

**Bonne lecture mes loulous en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

><p>Stiles n'avait pas remarqué le bourdonnement constant dans sa tête jusqu'à qu'il finisse par disparaître.<p>

Mais bon, soyons honnête, il avait remarqué la grande ruche dans son cerveau.

Comme s'il ne le pouvait pas, c'était vraiment emmerdant.

Mais il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était devenu _quelque chose_, quelque chose de constant. Parce que pour être honnête, Stiles était habitué à ce que son corps le fasse chier (1) maintenant. Est-ce qu'une seule part de lui-même avait-elle déjà agit normalement ? Il n'y avait pas un seul jour où il ne se sentait pas comme un être humain normal et bien dans sa peau.

Si ce n'était pas une ruche, c'était la petite souris surexcité, qui tournait dans sa tête, si ce n'était pas la souris, c'était les fourmis dans son pantalon (ne riez pas, c'était un état qui perturbait sa vie quotidienne)

Il y avait une blague évidente (ou trois) sur le monde animal et sur l'irrésistible Stiles, mais il ne pouvait même pas faire ce petit effort parce que _oh mon Dieu,_ le bourdonnement était presque entièrement parti.

Stiles pourrait presque s'évanouir de soulagement.

« Il est fort possible que je sois allergique à l'université » dit-il à son père en l'enlaçant 30 secondes de plus parce que, voilà.

Son père lui donna un regard amusé « Est-ce que ça va être de nouveau comme au CE2 ? »

Stiles souffla à l'implication. Cette fois là, il avait vraiment été allergique à l'école ! Ou il en avait peur. Peu importe. « Tu te moques de ma douleur mais c'est pas toi qui a vécu avec un mal de crâne pendant les quatre derniers mois »

« Tu n'a rien dit sur ça avant » Et maintenant son père était inquiet. Génial. Un père surprotecteur était la dernière chose dont Stiles avait besoin pendant ses vacances.

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire ! C'était une blague ! Totale ! Je plaisantais ! C'est rien ! » Il fourra sa tête dans le frigo « Y'a quoi pour diner ? »

Après une longue discussion sur les mérites des légumes verts et sur le fait que même si ces monstruosités congelées avaient le label 'frais' et bien elles ne l'étaient pas (le mot 'frais' ne signifiait pas ce que l'industrie du surgelé croyait que c'était) (2) Ils firent des pâtes et des steaks. Avec de la salade. Parce que franchement. Cet homme était à un plat préparé de la crise cardiaque.

Ils mangèrent, ils parlèrent, ils passèrent un temps de qualité à laver la cuisine parce que c'était un lien père-fils, style-Stilinski. Puis ils s'installèrent devant la télévision comme chaque famille américaine que se respectait pour regarder des images lumineuses et se tuer quelques neurones. Ils en étaient à la moitié d'un épisode des Experts (et Stiles était en train de contempler le fait que les capacités d'investigations de Grissom pouvaient être expliquées par la magie et la sorcellerie) quand il remarqua que son père s'était endormi, sa nuque faisant un mauvais angle et toujours en uniforme. Sérieusement, comment cet homme pouvait survivre sans lui. C'était un mystère.

Il envoya son père au lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, ce qui lui prit quinze minutes. Après cela, il ne pût éviter sa chambre.

La chambre où il avait passé des années à rêvasser de Lydia Martin. La chambre où il avait deviné à quoi servait son membre (3) La chambre où, nuits après nuits, il s'était endormi sur son ordinateur. Pas sur ses devoirs, pas sur du porno mais sur des recherches. Loups garous, kanimas, sorcières, vampires… Stiles était devenu un expert maintenant. Et bien, un expert du Google surnaturel en quelque sorte. Il pouvait dire si un site était sérieux ou faux en quelques secondes. C'était son truc.

Il devrait mettre ça sur son CV sans hésiter.

« Enfoiré de putain de merde ! »

Derek, debout devant sa fenêtre ouverte, souriait « Ravi de te revoir Stiles »

Et bien sur, c'était la chambre où Stiles avaient reçu de nombreuses visites de la part de l'alpha de la meute de loups garous voisine.

C'était le bon temps.

« Me donner une crise cardiaque, c'est que tu veux » dit Stiles en fermant prudemment la porte derrière lui. Il ne pensait pas que son père allait se réveiller mais c'était une habitude « Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue ? »

Derek haussa les épaules, pencha la tête sur le côté et fit ce truc avec ses sourcils. C'était tellement familier. On aurait pu penser que Stiles avait oublié après quatre mois mais non, c'était comme s'il avait vu Derek hier.

« J'étais dans le coin… »

« Vraiment » demanda Stiles amusé « T'étais dans le coin et tu voulais passer pour dire bonjour ? C'est ça ton histoire ? » Il secoua la tête et commença à déballer ses affaires, juste pour faire quelque chose.

En fait, il avait déjà passé de longs moments coincé dans sa chambre avec Derek et il savait que s'il ne faisait pas _quelque chose_ très vite, ça deviendra gênant_._ Il ne saura pas où regarder et il devra inventer un mensonge que Derek remarquera instantanément et dont il se moquera silencieusement. Donc c'était mieux pour tout le monde que Stiles soit occupé. Les fourmis dans son pantalon étaient d'accord avec lui sur ce coup là.

« Ouep » lui répondit Derek en s'affalant sur le lit de Stiles comme s'ils reprenaient les choses là où ils les avaient laissées… ce qui… où les avaient-ils laissées ? La dernière chose dont se rappelait Stiles, c'était que Derek était venu dans sa chambre et lui avait aboyé dessus pour chercher des trucs, puis il s'était endormi sur son lit. Comme si c'était logique. Stiles avait essayé de le questionner une ou deux fois mais quand Derek ne voulait pas répondre à une question, il pouvait disparaître comme un ninja, donc Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment eu de réponse.

« J'espère que tu t'attends pas à ce que je fasse des recherches pour toi ce soir » dit Stiles en jetant ses chaussettes dans le tiroir. Quelque chose sentait mauvais là dedans mais il ne voulait pas vérifier chaque paire maintenant. Il pourra probablement le faire demain ou tout laver ou hey…

« Puisque t'es là tu pourrais m'aider à trouver les chaussettes sales, pour que ton nez garou serve à quelque chose. J'veux dire, selon mes comptes, tu m'en dois plusieurs. De nombreux plusieurs si tu veux me rembourser en chasse de chaussettes. Toutes ses recherches que j'ai faites pour toi et j't'ai sauvé la vie avec ce dragon… oh ! Je devrais mettre ça sur mon CV aussi ! J'ai lutté contre un dragon et j'ai gagné ! Peu de personnes peuvent dire ça. Mais revenons aux chaussettes. Tu crois… »

Stiles se retourna et, oh génial. Derek s'était encore endormi. Ce mec devrait aller consulter pour narcolepsie sérieusement. (4)

Stiles s'installa devant son ordinateur et tapa 'narcolepsie + loup garous' dans sa barre de recherche. Voilà un truc à faire.

* * *

><p>Derek se réveilla cinq heures plus tard.<p>

« Bonjour rayon de soleil » marmonna Stiles.

Il était toujours perché devant son ordinateur, tournoyant nerveusement. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable du monde à (il regarda l'heure) trois heures et demie du matin. Il s'était dit qu'il pouvait descendre et dormir sur le canapé mais avait ensuite été distrait par sa lecture sur les troubles du sommeil pour finalement étudier Derek par rapport aux symptômes. Puis il oublia ce qu'il faisait et perdit quarante cinq minutes à fixer Derek et maintenant, son dos le tuait. La chaise devrait être désignée comme engin de torture.

Derek se frotta les yeux (comme un gosse sérieusement) et jeta un œil aux alentours comme s'il ne se souvenait pas où il était. Et Stiles l'admit, l'homme semblait épuisé.

« Tu ressemble à de la merde. T'as pas dormi ? Tu passes tes nuits à rôder en ville. Sauvant encore Gotham du mal ? »

Derek bailla et rejeta sa tête sur l'oreiller comme s'il n'avait pas la force de la garder droite.

« Est-ce que t'as remarqué que quand t'es dans mon lit et ben je n'y suis pas. Les gens ont besoin de lit pour y dormir la nuit. Derek je sais que tu crois que je me branche au port USB de cet ordinateur pour me recharger, mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître pour cette ville, il s'avère que je suis après tout un humain à 100% »

Ce n'était pas le premier 'J'ai besoin de mon lit' que Stiles avait sorti depuis que Derek s'était pour la première fois endormi sur son lit (il y avait quoi ? Deux ans maintenant ?) Et tout comme les autres fois, cela n'avait eu aucun effet sur Derek. Il se contenta d'envoyer un regard amusé en direction de Stiles et de s'installer plus confortablement.

Stiles aurait pu enchainer avec un monologue sur l'égoïsme des loups garous et sur le génie sous-estimé des humains mais il était de trop mauvaise humeur pour tenter sa chance.

« T'as de la chance que mon mal de tête soit parti ou alors je t'aurais battu à mort sur ce lit. Je te signale que j'ai rêvé de dormir dans mon propre lit depuis des mois… »

« Mal de tête ? » interrompit Derek semblant parfaitement réveillé et légèrement alarmé « Quel mal de tête ? »

« Mal de tête, tu sais. Je suis allergique à l'université ou un truc comme ça. Ou peut-être que je suis anallergique (5) à Beacon Hills. Ca existe ? L'opposé d'être allergique ? Etre à la maison c'est le meilleur je crois »

Derek s'assit et se pencha vers Stiles maintenant. Ca commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur « Quel genre de mal de tête ? »

« Juste un bourdonnement. Je sais pas. Le plus souvent je l'avais même pas remarqué. Et, hey, peut-être que ça reviendras pas. Peut-être que je devrais ramener quelque chose de la maison avec moi quand je repartirais. Je pourrais prendre un échantillon du sol. Ou peut-être un insecte. Ca sera comme une expérience scientifique »

« Et il est parti maintenant ? »

Stiles plissa des yeux. Il avait déjà vu Derek agir de façon suspecte mais là c'était d'un tout autre niveau « Ouais. Ca s'est amélioré quand je suis rentré à la maison et maintenant c'est complètement parti » Il haussa les épaules et écarta ses bras comme pour dire 'regarde mec, pas d'abeilles'

Derek ne semblait pas comprendre.

Il se leva et arpenta la pièce, une de ses mains se glissant dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait habituellement quand il était nerveux. Puis il leva les yeux vers Stiles de temps en temps en ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans dire un seul mot. Et ensuite, avant que Stiles n'ait pu demander pourquoi il s'excitait comme ça (6), il partit.

Comme ça. Sans dire un mot.

« C'est bien lui ça » dit Stiles.

Il fixa son lit pendant un moment (il était vraiment crevé) mais il se retourna vers son ordinateur et ouvrit une page Google. Il ne sera pas capable de dormir avant de comprendre le rapport entre ces putains d'abeilles et les loups garous de toute façon. Autant commencer à chercher maintenant

* * *

><p>Alors que les diners avait souvent été sacrifiés à cause du boulot, à cause des amis et des fois à cause des loups garous, le petit déjeuner avait toujours été une affaire de famille chez les Stilinski.<p>

Stiles aurait pu dormir aujourd'hui, Dieu savait qu'il en avait besoin et ça n'aurait pas dérangé son père, mais ça aurait été contre la tradition… et Stiles était à cheval sur la tradition. Même si cela signifiait se lever à six heures du matin et se noyer dans ses céréales en s'endormant dessus.

« Donc, tu as eu un visiteur la nuit dernière »

Stiles s'étouffa dans une cuillère de lait écrémé. '_S'il vous plait Seigneur dites moi que ça veut pas dire ce que ça veut dire'_ Il était loin d'être assez réveillé pour traiter ça maintenant.

« Uh. Visiteur ? »

Son père lui sourit sciemment « Tu sais. Ton ami qui grimpe par ta fenêtre et puis qui part avant le lever du soleil »

Oh, c'était vraiment trop cruel. Son père savait à propos de Derek et avait attendu d'amener le sujet sur le tapis au moment où Stiles était trop fatigué pour mentir.

En fait, ça lui ressemblait vraiment. Cruel et inhabituel mais l'homme obtenait des résultats.

« Oh vraiment Stiles » dit-il « tu pensais que je ne le remarquerai pas. Je suis un membre entrainé des forces de l'ordre » Puis il montra les murs autour d'eux « Et les murs ici ? Sont fins »

En conséquence, Stiles s'assit, alarmé.

« C'est pas comme si j'avais déjà écouté » lui dit son père, mal interprétant la panique de Stiles « tu ne dois pas trop en savoir sur la vie de ton fils. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'es pas seul là dedans. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le remarquer »

Complètement déconcerté et prit au dépourvu, Stiles enfourna ses céréales détrempés dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de parler et d'empirer les choses.

Son père pouffa « Ecoute, je ne t'interdis pas de le voir. Putain, je n'allais même pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant. Mais j'étais juste... » Il haussa les épaules « … impressionné, je crois. Que vous réussissiez à faire marcher une relation à longue distance »

Stiles secoua la tête, du lait giclant un peu partout. C'était faux. C'était totalement faux, dans tout les sens du terme.

« Il avait le cœur brisé quand tu es parti. Je pensais que vous aviez cassé. C'est tout »

Cœur brisé ? Quoi ? Stiles avala ses céréales et dit « Donc, tu, um. Sais qui c'est ? »

Son père lui rit au nez. Lui rit au nez. L'homme s'amusait vraiment de la situation, c'en était indécent. Tu ne faisais pas ça à ton propre fils. C'était de la maltraitance sur enfant

« Derek Hale, ouais, j'ai deviné. Tu croyais que j'allais laisser tomber au moment où j'aurais remarqué que quelqu'un passait ses nuits dans ta chambre ? » (7)

Il se leva, se versa du café dans un thermos et mit quelques sopalins devant Stiles pour le lait renversé.

« Il n'était pas mon premier choix pour toi… »

« Oh mon Dieu » Stiles posa son front sur la table.

« … mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais espéré que tu te contentes de quelqu'un de moins… provocateur. Je sais qu'il a bon fond et je sais qu'il a eu une vie difficile donc si tu lui donnes une chance, je crois qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose là dedans »

A ça, Stiles leva les yeux, parce que vraiment ? « Vraiment ? »

« Eh bien ouais. J'veux dire, est-ce que j'aurais préféré quelqu'un de moins expert à crocheter les serrures ? C'est sûr. Mais après tout, ta mère était aussi très douée pour ça donc qui suis-je pour juger ? »

Stiles était perdu, il s'attendait à se réveiller au Pays des merveilles dans la seconde, encerclé par des lapins carnivores « Crocheter des serrures ? Quoi ? »

Son père était maintenant à la porte en train de mettre ses chaussures mais il réussit à épargner à Stiles un regard amusé. Parce que bien sûr, rire au nez de son impuissante et confuse progéniture, quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée d'un père ?

« Il venait des fois. Dormir dans ta chambre. Une ou deux fois par semaine. T'as remarqué le nouveau verrou à ta fenêtre. Ouais, à part un système d'alarme, je crois que rien ne pourra l'empêcher de rentrer »

Après le partage de cette petite et absurde information, son père lui dit finalement au revoir et partit.

Stiles mit un moment avant d'enlever sa joue de la table.

Putain mais qu'est-ce qui venais de se passer ?

* * *

><p>Stiles ne dormit pas non plus aujourd'hui, certainement pas dans ce lit, donc il alla chez Scott et attendit qu'il rentre chez lui.<p>

Ses abeilles étaient de retour ou du moins l'une d'elle parce qu'il avait juste un léger bourdonnement. Très très léger bourdonnement et difficile à remarquer mais ça c'était parce que Stiles était paranoïaque, et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y faire attention.

Il avait ouvert un million d'onglets sur son ordinateur, des trucs qu'il avait lus toute la nuit dernière (de la merde, de la merde et de la re-merde) et il était allé chez Scott ce qui aurait pu être sympa (avant c'était sympa Stiles aimait les traditions dingues et dérangées des loups garous) sauf que maintenant c'était vraiment ennuyeux.

Parce que Derek savait quelque chose, quelque chose qui avait à voir avec Stiles, quelque chose sur les maux de tête et il le lui cachait. Ca le rendait… furieux.

Et pareil pour Derek. Certaines personnes ne disaient rien de leurs intentions. Derek mangeait les siennes d'intentions. Stiles devait se faire à ce genre de folie.

Stiles était irrité et épuisé et affamé (mais merde il était où Scott ?)

Tu n'aurais pas pu le savoir en le regardant mais Stiles adorait les recherches. Plus de genre surnaturel que de genre écolier. Il aimait les puzzles, il aimait remettre les choses dans l'ordre et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il était bon à ça.

Pour comprendre un phénomène surnaturel, tu devais lire toutes les connaissances présentes sur le sujet, lire toutes les théories, les sites internet de centaines de sources différentes, des livres si tu pouvais en trouver et puis tu devais analyser les données, comprendre les dessins. Parce que franchement, les gens qui écrivaient sur le surnaturel étaient pleins de merde.

La connaissance était pleine de merde. Il y avait tellement de contes populaires, tellement de mythes que tu savais que 99% de ce que tu trouvais était inventé ou du moins, embellit, pour être plus sensationnel que la vérité. Cependant pour les dessins, les détails étaient les mêmes dans différentes sources. Ils te disaient ce que tu voulais savoir. Tu devais juste être capable de les repérer et de les assembler.

Avec le cas de l'abeille. Stiles n'avait pas grand-chose. Il avait potassé sur des trucs de loups garous, essayant d'avoir une corrélation entre eux et une sorte d'effet mental sur les humains mais rien, pas de chance.

La connaissance des loups garous était surtout sur la magie et l'instinct, rien qui pourrait indiquer une sorte d'habilité mentale mais Stiles savait que ça devait être là. Vu la conversation désastreuse qu'il avait eu avec son père ce matin, l'expression sur le visage de Derek avant qu'il ne disparaisse voulait sûrement dire quelque chose. Derek savait des choses sur les maux de tête. Stiles le saura aussi, s'il le lui disait.

Scott se montra et déconcentra Stiles. Trois portions de curly fries le déconcentrèrent encore plus. En fait, elles le déconcentrèrent et le mirent dans un état d'indigestion dont il espérait ne jamais sortir.

« Je veux pas les digérer » dit Stiles en se tenant l'abdomen « Ne les laisse pas me quitter Scott » grogna-t-il en s'étendant sur l'herbe et en essayant de ne pas vomir. Le dernier hamburger était peut-être une mauvaise idée.

« T'es dégoutant » lui informa Scott en ouvrant une canette de soda.

« Je suis génial, et je t'ai manqué comme pas possible. Admets-le »

Scott pouffa « Ouais peut-être »

« Tes nouveaux amis sont nuls. J'en suis sûr.

Scott ne nia pas (parce que c'était un fait, Stiles savait ce genre de choses) et fit pareil que Stiles en s'étendant dans l'herbe avant de regarder les nuages avec un air particulièrement abruti sur le visage. Vraiment ? Il pensait encore à Allison ? Stiles se serait attendu que leur amour à l'eau de rose ait perdu la magie du moment ou qu'au moins, ce serait moins écœurant à voir pour les gens autour d'eux. Mais il semblerait que ce soit permanent. Chouette…

Non pas que Stiles ne soit pas content pour eux. Il l'était. Allison était géniale. C'était une dure à cuire. Tu ne voulais pas l'énerver, jamais.

Moins de reflet lunaire et ça aurait été parfait (8)

La remarque de son père à propos de Derek qui avait le cœur brisé lui revint soudainement en tête (quel était le rapport avec… quelque chose) et Stiles s'agita, comme s'il allait s'en aller « Ack »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien » dit Stiles en remettant en place ses bras et ses jambes « J'ai juste trop mangé. Tu vois »

« Hmm » Scott retourna son attention vers les nuages.

Et à un moment comme celui là, le reflet lunaire était vraiment pas mal.

Stiles devrait ne rien dire à Scott parce que premièrement, c'était embarrassant, deuxièmement c'était humiliant et troisièmement c'était bizarre comme pas possible.

Donc il essaya, il essaya de tenir sa langue mais comme toujours, il n'y eût aucune différence.

« Derek a toujours son appartement n'est-ce pas ? » C'était une question tout à fait innocente se consola Stiles.

« Ouais » lui répondit Scott suspicieux. Saleté de caractère méfiant.

« Et t'y es allé ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il a un lit là-bas ? »

A cette question, Scott s'assit et loucha dans sa direction « Tu veux savoir un truc sur le lit de Derek ? »

Stiles ferma les yeux. C'était impossible d'éviter l'explication « C'est juste que… » Il s'agita devant Scott « D'accord, dis-moi seulement »

« Très bien » dit Scott en levant un sourcil dans un reproche silencieux « Il a un lit »

« Un bon lit ? Un lit confortable ? »

Scott acquiesça « Pour autant que je sache ouais »

Stiles acquiesça et regarda ailleurs. Scott n'arrêtait pas de le fixer.

« Tu me connais » dit finalement Stiles « Toujours inquiet à propos du soutien du confort des lombaires des autres »

Scott ne le croyait pas (surprise, surprise) mais il laissa tomber et revint à sa contemplation de son Allison lunaire (ou de peut importe ce qu'il voyait là haut)

Stiles n'avait ostensiblement pas peur.

* * *

><p>Stiles était assis devant son ordinateur et attendit que Derek ne grimpe par sa fenêtre.<p>

Derek ne se montra pas.

* * *

><p>Stiles fit une séance de recherche. Il lut tout et n'importe quoi, sur des millions de sites aléatoires, du Bestiaire de la famille Argent à la copie d'un dossier de Peter Hale sur les créatures surnaturelles que Stiles avait accidentellement téléchargé sur son ordinateur et sauvegardé sur trois différents disques durs. Il avait même forcé la très petite collection de livres que conservait la sorcière dont ils avaient du se débarrasser à un moment.<p>

Ce qu'il trouva : une quantité merdique d'informations inutiles sur les loups garous et quelques sottises à l'eau de rose sur les liens d'âmes (et qui n'existaient même pas) donc il avait beaucoup de rien du tout dans ses mains.

Là maintenant il n'y avait rien de pire que l'essaim d'abeilles présent dans sa tête et qui lui piquait son complexe amygdalien (9) Et l'épuisement ? Mon Dieu l'épuisement.

Stiles se rappelait clairement qu'il était capable de rester éveillé à faire des recherches pendant des jours quand il était au lycée (c'était genre… sept mois auparavant) Ca semblait une éternité. A l'époque c'était une question de vie ou de mort (c'était toujours une question de vie ou de mort) donc il n'avait pas le choix et oui, peut-être qu'après ça il dormait 24 heures d'affilé mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi épuisant, il en était certain.

L'université le rendait vraiment faible.

Il y avait une chose que l'université n'avait pas changée chez lui. Il était toujours aussi têtu. Donc il se lava la figure, monta dans sa voiture et alla chez Derek.

Il obtiendra ses réponses.

* * *

><p>Stiles savait qu'il n'était pas dans son propre lit et que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce don il devait se réveiller. Mais après trois nuits blanches, prier ses yeux de vouloir s'ouvrir était une vraie torture.<p>

Lentement la pièce apparut enfin clairement : les couleurs pâles, très peu de meubles, un beau gosse alpha qui se tenait à la porte… Oh ouais.

« C'est un pas en plus » dit Stiles en se raclant la gorge et en s'asseyant « Je me réveille dans ton lit pour une fois »

Derek entra dans la pièce (non, il se balada dans la pièce) semblant tendu comme pas possible et prétendant le contraire. Comme si Stiles ne voulait pas le savoir. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas été dans des centaines de situations tendues ensemble. Stiles savait comment lire les douzaines de différentes nuances de constipations émotionnelles dans les yeux de Derek. C'était pas grand-chose.

« Salut Stiles » dit Stiles en parodiant la voix de Derek « Comment tu vas Stiles ? Pourquoi t'es dans mon lit Stiles ? »

Derek ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Il jeta ses clefs de voiture sur le buffet (c'était vraiment bizarre pour Derek d'avoir un buffet. Stiles aurait plutôt pensé à un coffre ou un truc comme ça) Il se demandait si Derek l'avait eu à Pottery Barn (10) Des loups garous qui achètent chez Pottery Barn, c'était poilant.

Mais comme d'habitude il s'emportait et Derek ne lui donnait rien. Il regardait à travers la fenêtre dos à Stiles, étrangement calme.

Cette posture… Stiles pensait que tu te tenais comme ça devant un peloton d'exécution. Sauf que tu leur faisais face non ? Est-ce ça voulait dire que Stiles était plus effrayant qu'un peloton d'exécution ? Ca aurait pu être cool mais d'un autre côté, ça ne l'était vraiment pas.

« Tu me demandes pas pourquoi je suis là, donc je suppose que tu le sais déjà » dit Stiles en posant ses pieds au sol puis ses coudes sur ses genoux « Tu me menaces pas physiquement, donc ça veut sûrement dire que tu sens coupable de quelque chose »

A cela, Derek montra les crocs en se tournant légèrement, mais ce n'était pas nouveau pour Stiles donc il continua.

« Dit moi pourquoi j'ai des maux de tête »

Tout en gardant un visage sous contrôle (il y eût quand même une pointe de canine pendant une seconde) Derek se pencha contre le rebord de la fenêtre, faisant face à Stiles « Puisque tu es là, tu devrais déjà savoir »

« Je pourrais faire une supposition mais ça n'aurait pas beaucoup de sens donc j'ai besoin que tu me le dises » Son cœur s'accéléra progressivement et Derek pouvait sans doute l'entendre « S'il te plait »

Un moment de silence et puis « Tu as des maux de tête à cause de moi »

Stiles laissa échapper l'air qui était coincé dans ses poumons. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà mais entendre Derek le dire rendait cela plus réel que ça ne l'était avant. Stiles se sentait un peu étourdi maintenant, dans les vapes « Ok » dit-il en empoignant les draps. Les draps du lit très confortable en passant. Plus moelleux que celui de Stiles « Je comprends, c'était pas voulu »

Derek secoua la tête pour dire non.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un truc de meute. Scott était loin de toi et il n'a pas eu un seul mal de tête. C'est parce que je suis pas un loup garou ? »

Derek continua de secouer la tête, fixant les pieds de Stiles

« Alors quoi ? Un lien de quel genre ? Pourquoi j'au… Quel genre de… Je comprends pas »

« Tu _sais_ » dit Derek le fixant à travers ses cils.

Il se la jouait timide ? C'était quoi ? Une sorte de jeu ? Stiles avait une ruche en guise de cerveau, il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer.

« Nan j'le sais pas putain ! » informa-t-il à Derek « Dis le moi »

Et maintenant Derek était en rogne et Stiles l'était aussi donc ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Sur un pied d'égalité bancal mais quand même.

Derek grinça des dents et croisa les bras devant lui « C'est un lien d'âme. Un lien d'accouplement. Un lien de couple. Certains appelleraient ça des âmes sœurs. Tu veux d'autres noms ou ça suffit ? »

Stiles fit involontairement un bruit choqué et secoua la tête pour dire non. C'était bien assez, ça confirmait toutes ses peurs. Comment c'était possible ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Comment ça marchait ?

Avalant le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge, il choisit une question « Comment ça marche ? »

« Je sais pas » dit Derek en haussant les épaules. Au regard furieux de Stiles, il répéta « Je. Sais. Pas »

« C'est permanent ? Depuis combien de temps c'est là ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ? Et dit pas _'Je sais pas'_ Derek parce que sinon, je te frappe. Ca me fera mal plus qu'à toi mais je le ferai quand même »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Son refus de le prendre sérieusement rendait Stiles dingue.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda de nouveau Stiles.

Derek haussa les épaules, regarda ailleurs se préparant évidemment à mentir « Dix huit mois je crois »

Stiles traduit ça comme depuis au moins deux ans et demi « Et comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Comme si je le savais » dit Derek vraiment frustré cette fois « Tu crois que j'ai choisi un truc comme ça ? Ca arrive tout seul. Je sais pas pourquoi. Je sais pas comment »

« Premièrement » dit Stiles en posant une main sur son cœur « Aïe. Tu heurtes mes sentiments. Je suis un bon parti pour ton information. Deuxièmement comment ça, tu ne le savais pas ? T'es un loup garou né. Tes parents devaient avoir un de ses 'truccommeça' » Stiles ne savait pas comment appeler ça. Les mots 'lien d'âme' lui donnait légèrement envie de vomir.

« Eh bien, ils étaient mariés et je ne m'intéressait pas aux détails. Laura en parlait avant mais… » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux « Je sais pas. Ce sont des bouts et des fragments. Je sais que ça n'arrive pas à tous les loups garous. Je sais que ça te donne un… un… quelque chose. Je sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. C'est pas de la télépathie ni de l'empathie mais mes parents savaient tout le temps où était l'autre et ce qu'il faisait donc je pense que c'était le lien »

Toutes ces choses semblaient fascinantes et Stiles aurait été dessus s'il n'y avait pas cet éléphant assis sur sa poitrine « Tu n'allais pas me le dire ? »

Derek fronça résolument les sourcils « Non »

Stiles se leva. Il était en colère, il envisageait sérieusement de le frapper « Parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ?!

« Parce que selon moi, t'étais trop jeune pour que je t'impose un truc pareil et parce que j'espérais que ça partirait tout seul »

« Eh ben tu pensais mal ! » dit Stiles en serrant les poings.

« Apparemment » dit Derek. On dirait qu'il essayait de rester calme, ce qui était bien parce que Stiles ne serait certainement pas capable de faire ça « Je savais pas que tu en ressentais les effets. Je pensais qu'étant humain, tu ne le réaliserais même pas »

Stiles fit un pas vers Derek « Et tu pensais que ça le ferait ? J'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus ? »

Derek se redressa, semblant ainsi plus grand « T'as rien dit »

« C'est ça » dit Stiles en acquiesçant « Parce que tu as dit non » Il attendit que Derek acquiesce et continua « Si tu as dit non, alors pourquoi t'étais toujours dans ma chambre en train d'y dormir ? »

Parce que nuit après nuits c'était ce que Derek avait fait. Il dormait à point fermé, ce que Stiles trouvait bizarre. Il avait toujours pensé que Derek avait le sommeil léger. Bah il était maintenant au courant « Parce que tu dors mieux quand je suis dans la pièce ? »

Derek ne dit pas oui mais il ne dit pas non, non plus.

« Et j'étais jamais fatigué quand je ne dormais pas parce que… parce que t'étais dans la pièce ? »

Derek le fixa. Impassible.

« Et depuis que ce lien magique faisait ce truc sur nous, sur moi, il te semblait normal et … et juste que tu ne me le dises pas ? »

« Oui » dit Derek succinctement.

Stiles était maintenant assez proche de lui pour le toucher et il le voulait… il voulait toucher Derek, le frapper, le secouer et peut-être qu'après ça…

« Comment on s'en débarrasse ? » demanda Stiles. Enfin ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait le stupide lien de Derek.

Il pensait que Derek avait arrêté de respirer pendant une seconde, mais c'était surement l'excitation due à l'idée de se débarrasser de Stiles.

« Je crois… je me rappelle d'un truc sur la reconnaissance et l'intention. Je crois qu'on doit juste le rejeter »

« C'est aussi simple ? » dit Stiles en détournant avec vigueur son regard de la transpiration présente sur le front de Derek. Il ne faisait même pas chaud « Alors pourquoi t'as pas fait ça plus tôt ? » Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à que Stiles ne réponde par lui-même « Parce que ça doit être de nous deux »

Derek acquiesça une fois, doucement.

« Et si on fait ça, ça disparaitra… pour toujours ? »

« Je crois » dit Derek.

« Et tu seras libre de te lier avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Je veux me lier avec personne »

Tout les deux se fixèrent et Stiles savait ça. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait avant. Derek avait ces yeux qui le fixaient et qui lisaient en lui et une partie de Stiles insistait pour lire en Derek en retour. Et ce qu'il voyait en ce moment même c'était des…

« Conneries »

« Excuse-moi ? » dit Derek.

« Je dis que c'est des conneries » lui dit Stiles à la figure « C'est juste toi qui te punis pour rien. Tout ce que tu fais c'est soit pour la survie soit pour la rédemption. Eh bien tu sais quoi Derek ? Tu n'as pas tué ta famille. Tu n'as pas tué Laura. T'étais un gamin et t'étais une victime et tu dois te sortir de cette culpabilité du survivant ( 11) pour commencer à vivre ta putain de vie parce c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu pour toi »

Il put voir la couleur rouge sang d'un alpha briller dans les yeux de Derek mais il ne céda pas. Il ne pouvait pas… pas jusqu'à qu'il ait dit ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Tu peux me rejeter, c'est cool. J'veux dire, je serai le premier à dire que nous formons un couple bizarre. Mais si tu fais ça pour te priver d'un… d'un lien ? Parce que tu crois que tu mérites d'être seul ? Eh bien, parce que j'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus, je dirai _'non'_ à ça »

Après ça, Stiles se tourna pour prendre ses affaires et partir parce que, oh mon Dieu, ça avait été une longue, fatigante et frustrante semaine. Il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui pour dormir un million d'années maintenant.

Stiles ne s'attendait pas à ce que Derek parle. Il s'attendait au mieux à de la violence, au pire à un silence total (sérieusement, la violence battait le silence dans ce cas) mais Derek avait parlé. Et sympathiquement en plus de ça « Tu aimes les filles. Les belles filles menues qui sentent bons. Je crois que c'est comme ça que tu l'as présenté une fois. Et tu es amoureux de Lydia Martin depuis que je te connais. Pourquoi est-ce que ça, ça changerait quelque chose ? »

« Quel con » marmonna Stiles en mettant ses chaussures. Il se leva pour faire face à Derek avant de dire « Si t'avais demandé, je t'aurais dit que je n'étais plus amoureux de Lydia depuis des années. Je t'aurais dit que j'étais confus, que j'étais intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre et que c'était impossible. Et que c'était plus facile d'être accroché à Lydia. C'est ce que j'aurais dit. Mais tu n'as pas demandé donc »

Il y avait cinq pas jusqu'à la porte, il ne devrait mettre que quelques secondes pour la franchir. Mais soudainement Stiles se sentait comme un centenaire : faible, fragile et épuisé. Même s'il arrivait jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et jusqu'à sa voiture, il était presque sûr qu'il conduirait en pilotage automatique jusqu'à chez lui. Mais de là où il était, cela semblait un tâche titanesque.

« Stiles »

Et bien sûr, Derek rendait la tâche beaucoup plus difficile.

« J'ai fait ce qui me semblait être le mieux »

Stiles aimerait rire, mais ce n'était pas drôle. Au lieu de ça, il s'en alla.

* * *

><p>Stiles ne pouvait pas dormir.<p>

Il avait prit une douche. Il avait changé les draps. Il avait même prit quelques antidouleur pour le 'presque bourdonnement' dans sa tête. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas dormir.

Son père s'arrêta dans son chemin pour aller au lit, comprit pourquoi Stiles regardait le plafond et s'assit sur le lit, déposant une main réconfortante sur la tête de Stiles.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« En quelque sorte » marmonna Stiles.

« Eh bien c'est arrivé. Ne laisses pas ça t'achever »

Stiles soupira « Il a tellement besoin de thérapie, je peux même pas commencer à t'en parler. Cet homme est un nœud Gordien à problèmes » (12)

« Avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, je suis surpris qu'il n'ai pas perdu la tête »

Stiles fixa son père, surpris par la tournure de la conversation.

« Je connaissais ses parents. C'était une grande famille. Une famille très unie. Il les a tous perdu » Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Stiles « Tu imagines ? On a perdu une personne fils. Une personne et ça nous a presque tué. Il a perdu tout le monde »

Il serra légèrement le bras de Stiles et se leva pour partir.

« Je ne dis pas qu'il faut le laisser s'éloigner avec… » Il fit un vague geste de la main « … peut importe sur quoi portait votre dispute mais je crois que ça doit être une personne très forte pour qu'il soit passé au dessus de tout ça. Et j'approuve son choix de petit ami donc… »

Il disparut en un clin d'œil, laissant Stiles avec un sentiment inquiet dans son estomac.

* * *

><p>Ce fût une longue nuit.<p>

Stiles se repassa chaque souvenir, chaque moment qu'il avait passé seul avec Derek.

Le moment où Derek était venu avec une piètre excuse et où il s'était endormi en quelques minutes. Toutes les nuits où Stiles avait passé des heures assis dans sa chaise, à fixer Derek qui dormait. Toutes les fois où Derek était passé après qu'il soit blessé. Le fait que Stiles était toujours secrètement heureux, car il avait besoin de réconfort, de voir la poitrine de Derek monter et descendre.

Stiles avait pensé qu'il était une source pratique d'informations avec un lit confortable. Il n'avait pas pensé à chercher plus loin parce que… parce que Derek n'avait jamais semblé intéressé. Mais en fait, Derek n'avait jamais semblé intéressé par quelque chose. Ce mec n'avait toujours pas de télé. Il s'entrainait, il lisait des livres sur la mythologie, il étudiait le latin, il rôdait dans le coin pour protéger les gens mais à part ça, Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu se permettre quelque chose sans arrières pensées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête ? Est-ce qu'il y avait beaucoup de douleur à l'intérieur ?

Savoir qu'il y avait un lien maintenant, savoir que c'était rare, que ça voulait dire que l'univers pensait que lui et Derek étaient compatibles (même si Stiles n'osait même pas penser à ça), ça donnait en quelque sorte du pouvoir. Mais ça ne valait rien, c'était une vie, mais Stiles aimait le fait de savoir que c'était une possibilité. Il était jugé assez bien pour Derek Hale. Ca boostait l'égo, même s'il y avait un risque de refus.

Dans la matinée, Scott se pointa. Il jeta un regard à Stiles et abandonna l'idée de regarder un film. Au lieu de ça, il s'allongea près de Stiles et ils passèrent la journée à déprimer ensemble.

Naturellement, Stiles dit tout à Scott.

Naturellement, Scott fut sidéré.

« Derek. Tu as une liaison magique du destin avec Derek »

« C'est pas une liaison magique… » Stiles soupira « Oui j'ai une liaison magique du destin avec Derek. Que je vais briser alors arrête »

Scott fixa le profil de Stiles « Mais tu le veux pas »

Stiles haussa des épaules, évasif.

« Tu sais, Allison m'a demandé à propos de vous deux avant »

« Nous deux quoi ? »

« Si, tu sais, il y avait quelque chose »

« Whoa » dit Stiles « C'était un peu rapide tu crois pas ? »

« Je sais pas » dit Scott et Stiles maudit (il maudit !) le sérieux de son meilleur ami « J'veux dire, je pensais qu'il y avait genre, une autre facette ? Genre, quand tu parlais à Derek, tu voulais dire quelque chose mais qu'en fait tu 'disais' autre chose. Tu comprends ? »

« Pas un mot »

Scott lui donna un coup de coude « Peu importe. J'avais raison » Il attendit un coup et puis il demanda sombrement « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Le briser » dit une nouvelle fois Stiles. Le dire à voix haute rendait ça réel « Il veux le briser donc je le briserais »

« Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, tu aurais dit oui »

Ce n'était pas une question, donc Stiles n'avait pas à y répondre et c'était tellement embarrassant de parler de ça à Scott… mais personne d'autre ne saura et Derek ne demandera pas donc « Oui » dit Stiles pour rendre ça officiel « J'aurais dit oui dans la seconde »

Les longs silences embarrassants n'étaient jamais longs quand lui et Scott étaient ensemble donc il ne fût pas surpris quand Scott le brisa de manière théâtrale « C'est sa perte, _très chère_ »

« Oh seigneur » marmonna Stiles « Ne refais plus jamais ça, jamais »

Scott rit et lui frappa l'épaule.

« Pas de frappe de loup » cria Stiles en se débattant.

« Mais vraiment » dit Scott après un moment « Je suis sérieux. C'est sa perte »

« Je sais » dit Stiles magnanimement « Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. J'aurais même partagé mon père avec lui »

Même s'il le disait sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Scott n'avait qu'un parent aussi, donc il savait à quel point cette déclaration était sérieuse. Il secoua tristement la tête et après un moment, changea de sujet.

* * *

><p>Stiles finit par s'endormir parce que personne ne pouvait fonctionner avec des antidouleurs et de l'Adderall pour l'éternité.<p>

Il se réveilla 13 heures plus tard, prit une douche, mit des vêtements propres et s'entraina à dire ce qu'il allait dire. Le lui dire et s'en aller, c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Pas de chichis.

Sur le chemin de la maison de Derek, il faillit faire demi-tour deux fois. La première fois, il alla même jusqu'à faire un demi-tour illégal et se dit qu'il devait s'enfuir jusqu'au Mexique. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur… putain il était terrifié. Il ne voulait pas faire ça, c'était pire que d'aller chez le dentiste, mais ça devait être fait. Et il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas que ça dégénère en dispute mais au vu de ses précédentes interactions avec Derek, c'était presque sûr que ça allait dégénérer.

Contrariété. Instabilité. Frustration. C'était le maximum de relation qu'ils avaient eu. Pourquoi il en voulait plus ? Stiles n'en avait aucune idée.

Il ne prit pas la peine de sonner. La clé de Derek était sous paillasson pour quiconque voulait s'en servir. Il ouvrit la porte, entra et trouva Derek dans la cuisine, une seconde tasse de café déjà prête. Stiles ne toucha pas au café, mais il s'assit sur la chaise que Derek avait gracieusement reculée pour lui.

« Je suis venu m'excuser » commença-t-il, apercevant le look 'tout-frais-sorti-de-la-douche' de Derek, des gouttes d'eau étant dans ses cheveux.

Bien sûr, ça ne rendait pas la tâche plus facile pour Stiles.

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, que tu devrais laisser entrer des personnes dans ta vie et tu en profites. Mais je suis pas là pour te faire du chantage pour te forcer à le faire. Je ne vais certainement pas contredire tes choix alors que beaucoup de tes choix te sont déjà enlevés. C'était pas cool pour moi de dire ça. Je suis désolé à propos de ça. J'étais énervé mais ce n'était pas une excuse »

Derek posa son journal (qui est-ce qui lisait encore le journal ?) et fixa Stiles, confus.

« Tu m'as entrainé là dedans et on peut le briser là maintenant. J'veux juste… je veux juste que tu me promettes que quand il y aura quelqu'un avec qui tu voudras faire ça, tu lui donneras une chance »

Et c'était là que Stiles pensait arrêter son speech. Après cela, il ne pouvait qu'espérer s'en sortir rapidement et sans grands dommages.

Derek n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, l'expression figée dans une perpétuelle confusion. Stiles sentit ses mains trembler donc il les cacha sous la table.

« Ou pas » croassa-t-il dans ce silence assourdissant « Evidemment, tu n'as pas à… je pensais juste que…3

Le raclement de la chaise de Derek interrompit le babillement de Stiles et il observa, prit au dépourvu, Derek tirer la chaise à côté de celle de Stiles et s'y asseoir. Ils étaient tellement proches que Stiles sentait le souffle de Derek sur sa joue, ce qui était génial, vraiment, ce n'était pas comme si Stiles était déjà assez nerveux.

« Tu aurais accepté… ça ? » demanda Derek, comme si les mots étaient extirpés de son corps avec un couteau sous la gorge.

Stiles entendit plutôt la question 'Tu m'aurais accepté moi ?' et voulut frapper Derek dans le nez pour être aussi… Derek.

« Ouais » informa-t-il « Il y a deux jours quand je l'ai découvert ? J'aurais accepté. Il y a deux ans si tu avais demandé ? J'aurais accepté. J'accepte totalement tout ça, j'accepte même le fait que tu veux pas que j'accepte donc nous y voilà »

« Pourquoi » demanda Derek et l'envie de le frapper était tellement forte qu'il frappa Derek dans le bras (qui n'était fait que de muscles et de force de loup garou) Au final, Stiles ne fit que rebondir et finit pour se faire mal aux articulations.

« Putain. Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis tout le temps comme un crétin »

Derek prit la main douloureuse de Stiles et examina méthodiquement ses doigts « Tu n'as pas répondu à la question » dit-il en frottant l'annulaire de Stiles.

« Parce que c'est une question stupide Derek. Je sais que tu n'as pas une grande estime de toi-même mais pour quelque raison que ce soit, j'ai découvert que j'étais inexplicablement amoureux de toi. C'est un des grand mystère de la vie »

Derek sourit (est-ce qu'il aura l'audace de dire timidement ?) en direction des articulations de Stiles puis leva les yeux. Ouvert comme il l'était rarement, le cœur de Stiles rata un battement, ce que Derek remarquera probablement. Satané lui.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée » dit Derek, semblant résigné, mais pas malheureux.

Stiles cligna rapidement des yeux, soudainement en train de planer et étourdi de soulagement. Est-ce que Derek venait de dire ce que Stiles pensait qu'il avait dit ? C'était la vraie vie ? A en juger par l'élancement dans ses doigts, c'était bien la vrai vie. Il offrit à Derek un rapide sourire et vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Derek.

« C'est toi et moi, bien sûr que c'est une mauvaise idée » dit-il à Derek « C'est une idée terrible. Mais en même temps, c'est quand même génial. J'veux dire, Scott pensait qu'on avait d'autres facettes. Et d'habitude il est complètement désemparé face à ça. Et mon père croit qu'on ferait un beau couple, ce qui est en tout point terrifiant. Et il t'aime bien, vraiment tu savais ça ? Même si vous vous êtes rencontrés dans des circonstances très soupçonneuses, pour une raison quelconque, il croit en toi. Et ça… j'essaye toujours de comprendre pourquoi. Je crois qu'il espère que je te ramène à la maison pour diner ou un truc comme ça parce qu'il croyait qu'on sortait ensemble depuis des lustres et je… »

« Stiles » dit Derek et ce ton allait être un problème pour Stiles. Il ferait sans aucun doute un nombre pas possible de choses stupides pour entendre Derek dire encore son nom comme ça.

« Ouais »

« Tais-toi un peu »

Stiles le fit. Et Derek l'embrassa.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Encore et toujours des gros mots mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, c'est la traduction.<strong>

**(2) Ok je l'avoue… c'est vraiment beaucoup de mots pour dire une petite chose. Cette phrase m'a très très énervé.**

**(3) Hum… pas besoin de vous faire un dessin je crois que vous avez compris.**

**(4) La narcolepsie ou maladie de Gélineau se carctérise par un temps de sommeil excessif. L'individu ressent une extrême fatigue et peut s'endormir involontairement à tout moment. (Wikipédia)**

**(5) Oui anallergique existe vraiment.**

**(6) Eh oh pas d'idées tordues chers lecteurs !**

**(7) Hé hé… j'aime pas cette phrase.**

**(8) Au début je n'ai pas vu le rapport… et maintenant je ne le vois qu'à moitié… Rahhh ça m'énerve.**

**(9) Ce sont des petites amygdales (différentes de celles de la gorge) présentes dan le cerveau et qui sont impliquées dans beaucoup de choses compliquées, en particulier dans les réponses comportementales associées à la peur et l'anxiété. Elles fonctionneraient comme un 'système d'alerte' (Allez voir Wikipédia)**

**(10) Grande chaine américaine de magasins de meubles.**

**(11) Oui culpabilité du survivant ça existe**

**(12) Nœud légendaire qui liait le timon du char du roi Gordias. Il était dit que quiconque parviendrait à le dénouer deviendrait, selon une prophétie, le maître de l'Asie. Alexendre le trancha d'un coup d'épée. (Larousse) Sinon un nœud gordien désigne un problème inextricable ou qui parraissait insurmontable. (Larousse)**

**C'est fou comment on apprend des choses en lisant une fiction… ou en la traduisant…**

**Je vous explique pourquoi je publie si vite.**

**En fait lendemain de la publication de l'avant dernier chapitre de ISJF et bien j'avais déjà terminé de traduire l'épilogue (qui était assez court). Mais je me suis dit 'Lucette, fais les languir quelques jours comme ça tu pourras commencer tranquillou à traduire le 1er chapitre de Like a melody'. Donc c'est ce que j'ai fait. Sans prises de têtes et parce que je voulais pas vous faire attendre 30 ans. (Entre nous je croyais ne plus voir la fin de ce chapitre tellement il était long).**

**Mais depuis mercredi les choses ont changé : en effet Lucette maladroite comme elle est, a débauché à 19h tranquille… et ses yeux n'ont pas vu l'obstacle qui était devant elle (il faisait NUIT !) et bim… entorse de la cheville et arrêt de travail jusqu'au 21 décembre. Du coup depuis mercredi je traduis sans relache (comprenez 4 à 5h par jour) puisque je ne travaille plus. Du coup il se pourrait aussi que le prochain chapitre arrive plus vite… à voir.**

**Bref je vous laisse reviewer (ou non) et à la prochaine fois mes loulous.**


	2. 20 questions

**Coucou mes loulous me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre riche en révélations.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vous inquiétez pas je vais très bien.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Tu es là ! » dit Stiles en cette soirée.<p>

Quand il entra dans sa chambre après le diner, il trouva Derek perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre « Je… n'espérai pas te voir si tôt. Non pas que j'le veux pas. Je voulais vraiment te voir. C'est juste que je… » Il se stoppa (il en fit l'effort) et dit « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Derek haussa les épaules « Pas grand-chose. J'ai juste… » Il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Ouais » Stiles était d'accord parce que c'était à peu près comme ça qu'il s'était senti toute la journée.

Il s'assit sur le lit, les jambes croisées et regarda Derek le regarder.

« Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? » dit-il finalement en faisait un signe entre eux deux.

« Pas vraiment » dit Derek.

« Exactement ! » lui dit Stiles « C'est bizarre que ça soit pas bizarre. J'veux dire, ça devrait pas être bizarre ? Ca devrait totalement être bizarre, on devrait être bizarrement bizarre là maintenant mais je me sens pas bizarre, je suis juste… »

Derek lui souriait. Il était probablement en train de s'amuser de son babillage mais tout de même… il souriait.

« Je suis juste tellement soulagé » admit Stiles.

Derek acquiesça, son sourire devenant timide.

« Allez » persuada Stiles « Tu me dit rien là. Tu te sens bizarre ? Triste ? Heureux ? Fatigué ? Quoi ? »

« Effrayé » lui dit Derek.

« C'est… c'est bien ! » Stiles s'agita en sa direction, enthousiasme avant de s'immobiliser « Je n'ai vu aucun signe de ça jusqu'à présent mais ça veut dire que tu as un peu de bon sens. Le bon sens c'est bien. Tu devrais en avoir un peu plus »

Derek renifla « Tu me parles _à moi_ de bon sens ? »

Stiles prit une inspiration pour s'expliquer (ou pour fulminer) mais la voix de son père, qui était au rez-de-chaussée l'interrompit.

« Stiles. Je vais au travail. Je serai de retour pour le petit déjeuner »

« Ok » lui cria-t-il en retour « A plus tard ! »

« Dit à Derek qu'il peut rester » ajouta son père.

Il sourit en voyant les yeux de Derek s'écarquiller. Stiles répliqua avec un simple « J'le ferai »

Le bruit des pas de son père s'éloigna et Stiles entendit le son distinct de la porte d'entrée qui se fermait. Les yeux de Derek étaient toujours aussi gros que des soucoupes.

« Tu vas avoir une attaque ? »

Derek ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux, eux, oui.

« Ok » dit Stiles après une minute. L'inconfort de Derek à être accepté par une figure paternelle était amusant mais Stiles avait des plans pour lui qui allaient bien au-delà de l'amusement. Il s'avança vers Derek avant de poser une main sur son épaule « T'as faim ? J'ai des restes »

Le regard de Derek parcourra la pièce, cherchant une issue de secours.

« Non sérieusement » dit Stiles en agrippant les deux épaules de Derek « T'as besoin de te relaxer. Reste pour manger un plat fait maison. Rejoints moi pour un marathon de Doctor Who. On sera… tranquille pendant un moment »

Il fixa Derek du regard jusqu'à que celui-ci ne cède et n'acquiesce « Ok »

« Génial » lui dit Stiles avec une grand sourire « Maintenant enlèves ça » dit-il en enlevant la veste en cuir des épaules de Derek et…wow, pourquoi il faisait aussi chaud tout à coup ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il enlevait le pantalon de l'autre homme là maintenant. Wow.

Stiles s'éloigna comme s'il avait été brûlé « Tu le fais »rectifia-t-il en pointant la veste du doigt tout en ignorant son regard (ce qui était difficile pour le moins que l'on puisse dire) mais Stiles ne voulait pas savoir, parce qu'il ne regardait pas non monsieur « Et je vais te réchauffer une assiette »

Il ne s'enfuit absolument pas de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Ce que Stiles aimait dans Doctor Who c'était… ok, il ne pouvait pas prétendre être intéressé par ça là maintenant.<p>

Il fixait l'écran depuis vingt minutes tout en sachant que Derek ne le faisait pas, que Derek le fixait lui au lieu de la télé. Et c'était cool, Stiles n'allait vraiment pas lui demander d'arrêter mais ça le déconcentrait. Et Stiles voulait vraiment le fixer à lui aussi, désespérément mais où est-ce que ça le mènera ? A du sexe sûrement. Derek avait refusé cette idée, en disant que ça allait compléter le lien et qu'il voulait que Stiles soit complètement sûr avant ça, ne sachant pas que Stiles l'était déjà, de sûr.

De toute évidence, ils n'arrivaient pas à se relâcher.

Stiles soupira « Je vais te poser 20 questions » dit-il en se tournant vers Derek.

Derek, qui était assit à l'autre bout du canapé et qui semblait plus relaxé que jamais, haussa un sourcil, confus.

« Des questions » répéta Stiles « Pour que tu y répondes. Si tu veux que je sois sûr. Ce qui est le cas, sérieusement. Mais si tu veux que je sois encore plus sûr alors tu vas devoir me donner quelque chose. Et puisque tu as dit non à la partie la plus sympa il ne nous reste plus qu'à parler. Une communication verbale. Pas juste avec tes sourcils comme tu le fais d'habitude mais avec des mots »

« J'utilise des mots » dit Derek « Quand ils sont nécessaires »

Stiles pourrait argumenter. Il pourrait argumenter longtemps et férocement mais il voulait vraiment poser ses questions « Et là maintenant ça va être nécessaire ! »

Derek semblait mal à l'aise, il tourna rapidement son regard vers la télé (oh, maintenant il voulait regarder la série, bien sûr)

« Allez Derek. Tu réponds par oui ou par non. Elles seront simples »

Derek laissa échapper un soupir résigné et acquiesça de mauvaise grâce « Ok »

« Vraiment ? » Stiles ne s'attendait pas à un oui donc il sourit, excité avant de poser ses pieds sur le canapé pour complètement faire face à Derek « Ok. Ok. Faisons le »

Derek était amusé. Il y avait même un sourire. Stiles aimait ça quand Derek souriait. C'était rare et magique, comme un bébé licorne.

« Commençons facile » dit Stiles rassurant « Ton plat préféré ? »

« C'est pas question par oui ou par non… »

« Allez réponds »

« Le Peach Cobbler » (1)

Accro au sucre. Stiles ne pensait pas que les loups aimaient ce genre de nourriture. Il devrait peut-être arrêter de faire des comparaisons entre les chiens et les loups garous

« Noté » dit-il « Des antécédents familiaux de maladies cardiaques ? » demanda-t-il parce qu'il avait lu un truc sur le sucre, les maladies cardiaques et le cancer. Il ne pût s'empêcher de poser la question.

« Non » dit Derek « La guérison marche avec la plupart des maladies humaines »

C'était intéressant. Stiles n'avait pas pensé à ça avant. Il devrait demander à Deaton « L'espérance de vie ? »

« Un peu plus longue que celle des humains. Pas assez pour attirer l'attention »

C'était bien ça… sauf si un chasseur le tue ou un Kanima, ou un autre alpha ou… ok passons « Ce lien… tes parents l'avaient ? »

« Oui »

« Et ils étaient heureux ? »

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il le fixa avec ce regard impénétrable qui lui était propre. Stiles eut peur d'avoir tout foutu en l'air. Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû demander. Peut-être que Derek ne voulait pas lui parler de sa famille, il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Donc, pourquoi Stiles avait pensé que ça serait cool maintenant ? Stiles était sur le point de s'excuser mais Derek le sortit de sa misère et répondit à la question.

« Ils étaient » dit-il doucement « Ils étaient l'un des couples les plus heureux que je connaisse »

Stiles acquiesça, essayant d'ignorer la soudaine douleur dans sa poitrine. Stiles était enfant quand sa mère mourut, mais il souvenait que ses parents étaient comme ça. Ils étaient le couple parfait. Toujours syncros, naturels et tellement heureux ensemble.

Des fois, il souhaiterait que son père trouve quelqu'un pour ne plus être seul. Mais qui pouvait être à la hauteur de ce souvenir ? Quelles étaient les chances de trouver quelqu'un comme ça deux fois ?

« Une fois que tu es lié » dit Stiles, rougissant déjà à cette pensée « Est-ce que ça peut être brisé ? Ou est-ce que c'est permanent style _'jusqu'à-ce-que-la-mort-nous-sépare'_ ? » Il s'était posé cette question toute la journée. La réponse n'allait pas le faire changer d'avis mais oh mon Dieu, si c'était permanent, Stiles devra flipper d'abord. Beaucoup.

Derek pouvait probablement entendre les acrobaties que le cœur de Stiles faisait parce qu'il sourit avant de dire « Ca peut être brisé. C'est un choix »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Stiles, se sentant un peu déçu. Il ne savait pas quel était son problème honnêtement. C'était une bonne chose.

Derek acquiesça « Oui j'en suis sûr »

« Ok » acquiesça Stiles « Ok c'est bien. Ya moins de pression comme ça hein. ? »

Derek semblait amusé. Stiles l'ignora « Et à propos des humains ? » demanda-t-il « Est-ce que c'est normal ? »

« Un compagnon humain ? » demanda Derek en louchant vers Stiles comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question.

« Oui » dit Stiles « Humain et loup garou liés et tout le tralala »

« D'après ce que je sais ouais »

« Ce que je veux dire… » Stiles essaya de se remettre les idées en ordre pour ne pas s'humilier en lâchant accidentellement quelque chose d'inapproprié « J'veux dire, les loups garous se comprennent mieux entre eux non ? Et ils ont la même physiologie, les mêmes forces, les mêmes faiblesses… Je pensais juste que… peut-être… je sais pas… que ça serait la norme »

« Jackson sort avec une humaine, Scott sort avec une humaine, Erica sort constamment avec des humains. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te soucies de ça maintenant ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules. C'était difficile de regarder les yeux de Derek quand il devait être raisonnable et compréhensif. Stiles avait toujours pensé que c'était plus facile d'être près de lui quand il était en colère

« Ils étaient humains avant » dit-il sur la défensive « Tu es un loup garou de naissance. Ca doit être différent non ? Et c'est pas juste sortir ensemble. C'est plus que sortir ensemble. Je me demandais juste si t'aurais pas préféré un autre loup garou comme lien d'accouplement, c'est tout »

A ça, Derek se redressa puis posa une jambe sur le canapé pour faire face à Stiles.

Stiles tripota la manche de son tee shirt.

« T'aurais préféré un humain ? » lui demanda Derek en inclinant la tête et en fixant le visage de Stiles « Une fille ? Lydia ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas ce que les humains font normalement ? Ils sortent avec d'autres humains. Ils ont la même force, la même physiologie »

Stiles fixa Derek « Très drôle. Tu deviens marrant. Ha ha »

« Ce n'est pas drôle » grimaça Derek « C'est ma réponse à ta stupide question. Je ne souhaite pas un autre loup garou et je ne souhaite pas un autre humain. C'est toi et c'est… c'est bien »

Durant les dernières années, Stiles avait tellement été dans des situations de menace de mort que maintenant, un pistolet pointé sur sa tête ne faisait plus accélérer son cœur comme c'était le cas avant.

Mais ça… Derek qui le complimente de lui-même ? Lui le rachitique des émotions ? (2) Ca lui donna presque une crise cardiaque. Derek avait sûrement dû le remarquer avant lui. Tu parles d'une gêne !

« C'est… probablement la chose la plus sympa que tu m'ais dîtes » déclara-t-il en essayant de ne pas trop sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à des roses ou de la flatterie de la part de Derek mais il ne voulait pas que l'homme fasse marche arrière non plus. Il espérait le dérider suffisamment pour qu'il admette qu'il aimait Stiles. Il devinait que ça allait être l'apogée de leur romance.

« Les mots ne sont pas tout » dit Derek.

Une énigme. Stiles réfléchit sur sa signification mais il se méfiait des devinettes aux sens cachés. Il ne voulait pas avoir tout faux ou s'extasier sur de faux espoirs. Ca le rendait dingue que des béguins longs et malsains soient trop bien pour lui

« J'aime les mots » dit-il « Mais ça tu le savais déjà »

Il voulait parler à Derek, lui dire qu'il se faisait toujours du souci à propos de son père, qu'il avait peur que celui-ci meurt. Ou que lui-même ne meurt et qu'il laisse son père seul sans pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. C'était pour ça qu'il parlait à son père au moins une fois par semaine. C'était pour ça qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait tout le temps.

Mais Derek savait probablement déjà ça. Derek avait perdu ses parents, sa sœur, son alpha, toute sa famille. Lui il le savait mieux que personne. Et s'il avait toujours des problèmes à utiliser les mots ? Eh bien Stiles deviendra le meilleur pour comprendre son comportement.

« Ils disent que les actions sont mieux que les mots » ajouta-t-il « J'ai essayé de faire les deux juste au cas où »

Il se tourna vers la télé pour donner un peu de temps à Derek et ne pas en faire des tonnes (il avait tellement de questions, il devait y aller doucement). Cependant il se retrouva captivé par l'épisode et regarda le Docteur courir à travers Londres comme ce fou voyageur dans le temps qu'il était. Il ne remarqua même pas Derek se pencher en avant pour mettre sa main autour du poignet de Stiles.

Il leva les yeux, surpris, et Derek le tira près de lui.

« Viens là » dit Derek comme s'il n'y avait rien de nouveau ou d'effrayant à cette requête.

« Ok » Stiles s'approcha un peu plus, fixant prudemment Derek tout en surveillant tout mouvement brusque.

Derek le tira plus fortement, impatient et Stiles s'effondra pour finir avec le nez coincé dans l'aisselle de Derek. Il leva les yeux vers Derek et essaya de retrouver un semblant de dignité en se redressant dans une position plus naturelle.

Mais Derek ne voulait rien de tout ça. Il fit une espèce de mouvement ninja qui permit à Stiles de se retrouver à genou entre ses jambes (3) les mains appuyées sur sa poitrine. Franchement pour quelqu'un qui refusait de coucher avec lui, Derek repoussait vraiment les limites de Stiles. Et Stiles voulait juste éclaircir ce point pour information.

« Est-ce qu'on va coucher ensemble ? Parce que si c'est pas le cas ça va devenir vraiment gênant dans pas longtemps »

Derek l'attira plus près avec une main sur son cou « J'estime que c'est une de tes 20 questions » dit-il contre les lèvres de Stiles « Et non » ajouta-t-il « On ne va pas coucher ensemble »

Stiles voulait protester, lui dire que ça ne faisait pas parti de ses 20 questions. Il aimerait aussi protester pour le sexe mais ensuite, Derek pencha la tête et ils s'embrassèrent.

Un baiser, lent, humide et avide qui faisait fondre le corps de Stiles dans celui de Derek pour ne plus en sortir parce que ça… ça c'était mieux que les mots. Stiles n'avait pas besoin de mots quand il avait les lèvres de Derek qui mordaient les siennes et ses mains qui agrippaient fortement son cou, suffisamment pour le marquer.

Il pensait toujours que ça serait plus clair avec des mots, cela dit, il semblerait que les actions soient plus claires.

Derek mordilla son menton, lui fit un suçon dans le cou, embrassa sa clavicule encore et encore. Et quand il eût fini, il poussa Stiles à déposer sa tête sur sa poitrine avant de mettre sa main dans ses cheveux.

Stiles mit un moment à reprendre son souffle « Alors, est-ce que tu veux des enfants ? »

La main de Derek se resserra dans ses cheveux par reflexe et son corps se tendit « Quoi ? »

« Juste au cas où ça marche » expliqua Stiles « J'ai toujours voulu une grande famille. Beaucoup d'enfants. Dans le futur bien sûr mais je sais même pas si tu aimes les enfants »

Etre capable d'entendre le cœur de quelqu'un était intéressant. Stiles ne savait pas comment le comprendre mais le cœur de Derek avait loupé quelques battements puis s'était accéléré.

« Je… »

« Je ne demande pas d'avoir tes bébés. Au cas où que tu ais une sorte de sperme magique de loup garou ou un truc comme ça. Je ne porterai aucun des petits de personne. Pas maintenant, jamais, sérieusement »

La poitrine de Derek vibra dans un rire silencieux « Sperme magique ? »

« Je sais pas ! » dit Stiles « Je pensais pas qu'il pourrait y avoir un lien magique du destin entre nous non plus mais regarde où on en est. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir »

« Pas de sperme magique » le rassura Derek. Son pouce faisait des mouvements de va et viens contre la tempe de Stiles, c'était agréable « Et… j'aime les enfants. Les enfants hypothétiques, dans le futur »

« Génial » dit Stiles « Maintenant tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de pas se séparer et de ne pas mourir évidemment et essayer de coucher ensemble parce que ça pourrait être une cause de rupture. Du moins d'après ce que j'ai entendu. J'ai pas eu la chance de tester cette théorie moi-même. Ce qui est triste. Tellement triste. J'veux dire, je suis entouré de gens sexy et regarde moi, toujours vierge… »

La poitrine de Derek grogna et sa jambe amena Stiles plus près, plus proche…

« Sérieusement ? Tu aimes ça ? C'est vraiment effrayant » lui dit Stiles. C'était aussi sexy mais il garda ça pour lui « Tu vas devenir jaloux, possessif et irrationnel n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que personne ne se jette sur moi »

Les ongles de Derek grattèrent légèrement le bas du visage de Stiles qui frissonna.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »

« Tu allais regarder Doctor Who » dit Derek.

« C'est ça » dit Stiles en se mettant à l'aise entre les jambes de Derek et en s'installant pour une longue pause.

Il se pencha pour attraper la télécommande, il baissa légèrement le volume puis ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements du cœur de Derek jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme.

* * *

><p>« N'êtes vous pas tout les deux adorables »<p>

Le sarcasme au tout début de la matinée n'était pas drôle. Spécialement quand ça venait de son père, perché au dessus de lui et de son… Derek et souriant diaboliquement.

« Ugh » dit Stiles « Va t'en »

Son père pouffa « Pancakes. Dans dix minutes » dit-il en partant.

Stiles gémit dans la poitrine de Derek.

Pas de sexe et se réveiller avec le visage suffisant de son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

Quand il leva la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Derek qui paraissait carrément pété de trouille (et aussi sexy, avec les cheveux en pétard et les yeux endormis mais surtout étonnamment pété de trouille)

« C'est juste des pancakes » mentit Stiles en bâillant et se levant.

Derek le suivit sans un mot.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) C'est un dessert américain avec des pêches recouvertes de biscuits. Il peut être comparé à un crumble.<strong>

**(2) Le rachitisme est dû à une insuffisance en vitamine D, magnésium et calcium. Ici il faut le prendre au figuré, Derek a une insuffisance émotionnelle. Vous voyez la comparaison ?**

**(3) Faut vraiment arrêter les idées tordues ! Non mais ! (Lucette bave en imaginant cette scène)**

**Alors mes loulous votre avis ?**

**Merci merci merci à tous de vos commentaires je vous adore et j'espère que le prochain chapitre vous plaira. Celui-ci arrivera soit ce week end soit la semaine prochaine je ne sais pas encore.**


	3. Beaucoup trop, trop vite

**Coucou mes loulous comment allez vous ?**

**Moi je vais mieux merci encore à vous pour vos commentaires je vous adore. Surtout celui de Noooo Aime j'étais pliée en quatre du début à la fin.**

**Bon je vous préviens je vous avertis, je vous mets en garde, je vous attentionne (bah oui ça existe)… ce chapitre pique, c'est un citron… Ah non Lucette, vilaine, faut pas traduire les termes techniques d'une fiction.**

**Hum donc je disais, ce chapitre est un LEMON, il pique, il y a une relation sexuelle EXPLICITE entre deux HOMMES (dieux !). Voilà pourquoi j'ai passé cette fiction en M.**

**C'est aussi le premier lemon que je traduits, je ferais de mon mieux.**

**Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Je peux pas faire ça » dit Stiles en se jetant dans le salon de Derek.<p>

Il était essoufflé et c'était en grande partie parce qu'il avait monté les marches deux à deux. En grande partie aussi à cause de la panique. La soudaine et inexplicable panique.

Derek était debout au milieu de la pièce, complètement figé.

Stiles prit une seconde pour se remémorer la scène et réalisa ce que ses paroles avaient pu sous entendre pour Derek.

« Pas ça » dit-il en fonçant sur Derek pour l'étreindre. Derek ne répondit pas mais son corps se détendit légèrement sous l'étreinte de Stiles « Je veux dire y retourner. Je peux pas retourner en cours. Je peux pas. Je ne… peux pas »

Il devrait être sur le chemin du retour. Il avait su ça toute la semaine, il s'y était préparé. Mais ce matin quand il était entré dans sa voiture ça l'avait frappé. Il partait. Il était supposé dire au revoir à Derek.

On aurait pu penser que partir la deuxième fois allait être plus facile, mais si c'était si difficile la première fois alors ça serait difficile toute les autres fois.

Il était maintenant supposé tout laisser derrière lui et même son… Derek ? Et puis ses abeilles allaient revenir et il n'allait penser qu'à lui et Derek n'utilisait son téléphone que quand il en avait vraiment, vraiment besoin et…

Comment est-ce que ça allait fonctionner ?

« Bien sûr que tu peux » dit Derek en posant sa main sur la taille de Stiles « Tu était là bas pendant plusieurs mois et tu allais bien. Rien n'a changé »

« Rien n'a changé ? » rit Stiles, incrédule « Tout a changé » Il sortit de l'espace personnel de Derek et lui tapa sur le bras « J'ai changé » dit-il en arpentant la pièce « Et tu as changé. Et ce… truc est là et on n'a même pas encore couché en ensemble, on n'a pas complété le lien et s'il… »

« Stiles » dit Derek en réussissant enfin à l'attraper par le bras « Calme toi »

« Je peux pas » gémit Stiles en secouant la tête. Il se demandait si Derek arriverait à le retenir si ses jambes le lâchaient mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Derek le poussa contre le mur et posa ses mains sur ses joues

« Respire » dit-il sa poitrine montant et descendant de façon régulière contre celle de Stiles « Respire allez »

Stiles respira avec lui. Inspira et expira, doucement, tranquillement et ça le calma instantanément. Cependant même après que son attaque de panique soit passée, il avait toujours envie de pleurer. Et ne voulait toujours pas partir. Ne plus jamais partir. Qui avait besoin de faire de grandes études de toute façon ? Pas lui, huh huh.

Il avait dû faire un bruit parce que Derek se pencha pour déposer un long baiser dans son cou « Ssshhh » chuchota-t-il contre la peau de Stiles « Ca va aller »

« Comment ça, ça va aller ? » lui demanda Stiles « Je suis mort de trouille ! Pourquoi je suis mort de trouille ?! »

« Beaucoup trop, trop vite » dit Derek comme si c'était évident « Tu peux le gérer. Il suffit de te calmer »

Stiles ne lui dit pas que c'était déjà perdu d'avance. Au lieu de ça, il enroula ses bras autour de Derek aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait et cacha son visage dans son cou. Il avait envie de pleurer. C'était tellement embarrassant.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient restés là à s'enlacer mais il n'était toujours pas près à partir quand Derek recula.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête » demanda Derek en tenant Stiles. C'était vraiment gênant pour lui de faire ça, et sans sourciller en plus.

Stiles inspira profondément, essayant de remettre ses idées en ordre « Ya pas eu assez de temps » dit-il.

Ils n'avaient eu qu'une semaine et une grande partie de celle-ci avait été passée à essayer de s'habituer à ce… au nouvel état de leur relation. Stiles en était arrivé à un point où il n'anticipait plus ses gestes avant de toucher Derek. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait faire et apprendre et essayer mais comment pouvait-il faire tout ça si Derek et lui n'était pas dans la même ville ?

« Tu dois aller en cours » lui dit Derek.

« Je le sais » dit Stiles, ennuyé « Je sais mais je le veux pas. Je… j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Ça me rend dingue. Rien qu'à l'idée de sortir de la ville j'ai presque eu une attaque de panique. J'ai juste… je peux pas faire ça »

« Ok » dit doucement Derek en frottant son nez contre sa joue pour le calmer. Et bizarrement, ça marcha. Stiles ne savait pas si c'était le lien ou quoi mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'odeur et le toucher de Derek qui le calmait instantanément à chaque fois.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est le lien ? C'est pour ça que je me sens aussi… anxieux ? Ca faisait pas ça avant »

« Je sais pas » dit Derek en lui embrassant le menton.

Stiles repoussa l'étreinte de Derek jusqu'à que celui-ci le lâche et puis il enroula ses bras autour de son cou « Est-ce qu'on… est-ce qu'on peut le faire ? S'il te plait ? »

Eh bien, c'était clairement embarrassant. Il l'avait tanné toute la semaine pour qu'ils couchent ensemble mais le supplier ? Ce n'était vraiment pas son style. Où était passé le sarcasme ? Et la hargne ? Il avait honte de lui. Mais apparemment pas assez pour s'arrêter.

« C'est pas… pas du sexe. J'veux dire, bien sûr que c'est du sexe. Je veux du sexe mais je crois… c'est juste… est-ce qu'on peut compléter le lien ? Ca serait bien ? Et puis peut-être qu'après, je serais capable d'y aller »

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui était une réponse en elle-même. Ca voulait dire non. Et Stiles voulait encore plus se plaindre, cogner et se jeter contre Derek (ce qu'il ne fera pas parce que c'était pathétique et parce que c'était lui et que malgré les apparences, Stiles avait ses limites)

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça m'affecte plus que ça ne t'affecte toi ? » demanda-t-il en colère « Je te vois pas te mettre dans tout tes états parce que ton Compagnon quitte la ville »

Derek prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Stiles.

Pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas froids, agacés, fermés ou insondables. Ils reflétaient les émotions de Stiles et bien plus. Une flamme s'alluma au fond de l'estomac de Stiles et remonta dans sa poitrine. Derek le voulait. Il le voulait lui, vraiment.

« Ok » chuchota Stiles en acquiesçant « Faisons le »

Il frôla les lèvres de Derek, presque effrayé de vraiment l'embrasser. Parce que s'ils commençaient, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir arrêter. Heureusement, Derek poursuivit. Avec un grognement plus lupin qu'humain, il attrapa les lèvres de Stiles pour l'embrasser longuement et profondément, le mordant rudement et douloureusement mais même ça, ce n'était pas assez.

Stiles voulait que Derek le brise et puis qu'il le réassemble. Il avait besoin… il avait besoin… il ne savait même pas si ce besoin avait un nom.

« Je te tiens » exhala Derek contre ses lèvres tout en laissant serpenter une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps pour le toucher à travers son jean. A cela, Stiles se plaqua un peu plus contre sa main, gémissant de façon plus qu'embarrassante pour lui. Mais là maintenant, il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait que du plaisir et poser ses lèvres contre la peau de Derek pour la goûter, en entier.

Tandis que Derek fit entrer sa main dans le jean de Stiles, celui-ci fit remonter le tee shirt de Derek, l'empoignant précipitamment pour pouvoir toucher sa peau.

Il ne pensait pas à la main de Derek (qui descendait sa braguette) parce que sinon, il allait venir et ça aurait été beaucoup, beaucoup trop rapide. De toute façon ça sera rapide mais il voulait faire durer le plaisir quelques minutes de plus.

« Regarde-moi » lui dit Derek et Stiles leva rapidement la tête pour lui obéir « Embrasse-moi » dit-il et Stiles le fit.

Ce n'était même pas sa voix d'alpha et Stiles n'avait jamais fait quelque chose quand Derek avait utilisé cette voix, mais apparemment c'était différent quand ils couchaient ensemble. Ou c'était probablement parce que Stiles était puceau et que sa virilité ne le laissait pas repousser l'homme qui allait bientôt le rendre très heureux.

Peu importe la raison, Stiles fit ce qu'il avait dit et embrassa Derek comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et quand Derek enveloppa sa main autour de lui, il lui mordit la lèvre. Assez durement pour le faire saigner. Ca avait bon goût, c'était approprié et cela fit gémir Derek de satisfaction. Il enroula sa langue autour de celle de Stiles et commença à le caresser.

Stiles jouit en trois minutes, ce qui, tout bien considéré, était une réussite. Tout son corps se relâcha, complètement à la merci de Derek et même s'il respirait avec difficulté, tout sentiment de panique à l'intérieur de sa poitrine avait disparu.

Il sentit Derek s'essuyer la main contre son propre jean puis il gémit dans son cou.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Derek en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est parfait » lui dit Stiles.

* * *

><p>La masturbation ne complétait pas le lien. Non pas que Stiles l'espérait, pas plus que la très longue séance de bécotage qui était venue après. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce que ça se passe sans aucun vêtements mais à part cette presque aventure spirituelle pour Stiles, rien d'extraordinaire n'était arrivé.<p>

Pas d'abeilles, pas de connexion, rien du tout.

Stiles avait presque oublié ça (et qui pouvait le blâmer ?) quand Derek dit « Maintenant focalise toi sur moi »

Stiles laissa échapper un rire haletant « Tu crois que je suis capable de me focaliser sur autre chose là maintenant ? »

Derek était allongé entre les cuisses de Stiles et avait trois doigts enterré à l'intérieur de lui.

Et Stiles ne pouvait se focaliser sur rien d'autre excepté les mains de Derek (et aussi sa peau… et son sexe… et son tout)

Derek se redressa pour embrasser Stiles, un peu trop fortement, un peu trop nerveusement aussi apparemment et s'avança pour entrer en lui. Ça ne faisait pas mal, pas vraiment, mais ça accablait tout ses autres sens.

Soudainement, le monde fût sens dessus dessous et Stiles dût s'agripper aux épaules de Derek.

Il faisait trop chaud, sa peau était en feu. Il se sentait plein et étiré comme un ballon à l'hélium sauf qu'au lieu de voler, il était enfouit dans ce lit, enfouit dans ce moment.

Il était submergé et tremblant. Il ne pouvait pas respirer mais il ne le voulait même pas et…

Et ça apparut. Un minuscule fourmillement, très léger mais qui était tellement fort, tellement important et tellement bien…

« C'est… »

« Oui »

Il ressentait Derek, peut-importe ce que ça voulait dire, et Stiles aimait ça instantanément, complètement et jalousement. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer laisser partir ça.

Il haleta quand Derek bougea, quand il l'entraina hors de ses pensées. Mais ça allait. Parce que Stiles savait quoi faire maintenant. Il savait comment compléter le lien.

Il devait accepter Derek et il le voulait vraiment, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était simple comme bonjour, naturel, déjà une partie de lui.

Il enveloppa ses jambes, ses bras et son esprit autour de Derek et l'attira un peu plus près.

* * *

><p>« Je ressens… du doré » dit Stiles.<p>

« Doré n'est pas un sentiment » lui dit Derek.

Stiles laisse ses doigts courir sur le dos en sueur de Derek, en silencieuse représailles, le faisant frissonner.

« C'est ça que je ressens » se défend-il « Du doré et de la chaleur. Comment tu le ressens toi ? »

Derek ne répond pas.

Quelques fois, Derek ne répond pas aux questions parce qu'il pense qu'elles sont stupides.

Quelques fois, il n'y répond pas parce qu'il ne sait tout simplement pas la réponse.

Et des fois, comme maintenant, il ne répond pas à une question parce que la réponse est trop grande, trop intime et il n'a pas encore assez confiance pour la partager avec le monde.

Stiles enterre son nez dans les cheveux de Derek et resserre son étreinte. Il n'est pas offensé par le fait que Derek ne lui fasse pas encore assez confiance. Ils vont travailler sur ça.

« Je ne ressens plus de solitude » dit Stiles et c'est assez pour le moment.

Il a assez de confiance pour deux.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors mes loulous, votre avis sur ce citron… pardon ce lemon ? C'était le premier lemon que je traduisais. Et pour être honnête j'en suis à moitié satisfaite… j'ai l'impression que certaines de mes phrases sont à l'envers…<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement après les fêtes de Noël mais je ne le sais pas encore.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes mes loulous !**


	4. Le coeur

**Coucou mes loulous, je vous souhaite déjà un joyeux noël (en retard mais bon…) et j'espère que le Père Noël vous a bien gâté.**

**Voici donc le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire qui arrive plus tard prévu. Mais bon, noël = famille = se coucher tard = grass'mat = je-repousse-toutes-mes-activités-et-je-suis-en-retard et c'est dans ses moments là que je regrette de ne pas m'avancer sur mes traductions (honte à moi)**

**Bref trêve de bavardage, ce chapitre est encore un CITRON (pardon lemon…), nos deux amoureux sont des petits coquins (houuuuu !). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

><p>Personne ne frappait aux chambres des dortoirs.<p>

A part, apparemment, la personne qui était à la porte de Stiles à… putain mais il était quelle heure ?

Il était plongé dans une rédaction sur le plus emmerdant des livres de merde qui avait été publié (putain, ça avait quand même été écrit) depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être une éternité et… il savait que l'université en demandait beaucoup ok ? Il savait que ce n'était pas comme le lycée mais c'était des conneries. Stiles aurait pu travailler sur quelque chose de plus utile là maintenant comme, se procurer ce livre traduit de l'ukrainien sur les vampires. Non c'est pas une blague.

Stiles portait ses plus vieux pantalons de pyjama, portait un tee shirt qui aurait dû être lavé trois jours auparavant quand il l'avait mis mais bon, la personne qui se montrait ici à une heure indue devra supporter sa tenue inappropriée parce que…

« Derek »

Toute l'indignation de Stiles fondit comme neige au soleil. Ca faisait trop longtemps. Bien trop longtemps.

« Salut » dit-il sentant son cœur s'accélérer « Tu es là »

Derek sourit presque. La commissure de ses lèvres se contractèrent légèrement cependant, ses yeux étaient toujours incendiaires, trop intenses pour quelque chose d'aussi petit qu'un sourire. Il observait Stiles de haut en bas comme s'il voulait être sûr qu'il n'avait pas perdu un membre depuis la dernière fois. Ce qui n'était pas le cas évidemment. Il avait peut-être perdu un peu de poids mais le look 'squelette ambulant' était à la mode ces temps ci donc… (1)

Stiles aimerait dire que la possessivité constante de Derek était dégradante (il pouvait prendre soin de lui et il n'appartenait à personne, merci beaucoup) mais c'était vraiment sexy. Juste un regard de Derek. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait en ce moment. Ca pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir très souvent mais Stiles avait le sentiment que même si ça avait été le cas, il aurait été tout aussi désespéré. Entre lui et Derek, c'était une cause perdue. Stiles n'essayait même plus de modérer ses propos sur ça.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr » Stiles lui fit signe d'entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui, les yeux scotchés sur le dos de Derek tandis que celui-ci enlevait sa veste.

Si Stiles avait un type (mais il semblerait qu'il ait des goûts assez éclectiques pour le moins que l'on puisse dire) ce n'était pas celui là. Les muscles, le look de bad boy et tout ça. En un mot : intimidant. Mais c'était Derek et il était tellement plus que les muscles. Stiles était peut-être un peu trop jeune pour dire ça sans passer pour un quelqu'un de prétentieux mais, sérieusement, c'était ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur que comptait dans ce cas là. A l'intérieur, Derek était brisé, beau, doux, fort… et _à lui_.

Ouais ok, la possessivité ? Ca allait dans les deux sens. Mais pour sa défense, Stiles n'avait jamais grogné sur quelqu'un parce qu'il avait touché Derek. Pas de façon claire en tout cas.

Derek était debout au milieu de la petite pièce, regardant le lit de Stiles avec les draps défaits, son bureau avec les nombreuses piles de feuilles et de livres et la rédaction sur laquelle il travaillait ouverte sur son ordinateur. Stiles s'approcha tout en remontant son pyjama. S'il avait su que Derek passerait, il se serait habillé pour l'occasion. Ou déshabillé, vu l'état de sa lessive.

« Tu n'as pas appelé ? Je savais pas que tu venais »

Derek secoua la tête. Il était trop silencieux. Le cœur de Stiles commença à cogner contre sa cage thoracique (plus fortement qu'auparavant) Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi Derek avait fait tout ce chemin si ce n'était pas pour le lui dire ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Derek secoua encore la tête et d'un mouvement, coinça Stiles entre lui et le mur. Stiles n'aurait pas protesté s'il avait demandé gentiment mais ça allait. Ca allait très, très bien.

Les mains de Derek étaient enroulées autour de ses poignets, retenant ses bras et le visage de Derek était caché sous son menton. Il frotta son nez derrière l'oreille de Stiles et prit une profonde inspiration ce qui était, ouais, un peu pervers mais bon, Stiles y était habitué maintenant.

« Ok » dit Stiles en tournant légèrement la tête pour embrasser Derek sur la tête « Ca va aller » Ca pouvait être un geste de réconfort ou bien un '_Tu m'as manqué' _caché ou bien… putain ça pourrait être quelque chose de tout nouveau. Stiles ne pouvait pas lire les pensées de Derek mais il savait que même si quelque chose n'allait pas, tout irait bien. Ça devait aller bien. Stiles fera tout pour que ça aille bien. Il avait une meute de loups garous et un shérif à sa disposition et il n'avait pas peur de les utiliser.

Derek ne semblait pas d'humeur à parler. Il fit trainer ses lèvres dans le cou de Stiles, le bout de sa langue traçant une ligne invisible. Puis il emprisonna les lèvres de Stiles dans un baiser passionné, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Cela fit gémir Stiles. C'était impossible de ne pas se perdre là dedans, en eux, mais à aucun moment il ne perdit ce sentiment d'inquiétude à l'intérieur de lui. Il lutta contre l'emprise de Derek et sentit presque la détermination de celui-ci s'effriter mais ensuite… la porte s'ouvrit.

« Merde » dit Stiles « Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! »

Derek respirait fortement, le fixait comme s'il était le diner mais Stiles avait besoin de faire ça d'abord ou alors ils auront un public.

« Donne moi une minute » dit-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Derek « Je gère, tu… fait comme chez toi »

Stiles géra la chose. Il vira son camarade de chambre en deux temps trois mouvements (cependant il eut encore droit à une tournée de _'putain ton copain est vraiment sexy' _ce qui était sérieusement et franchement insultant) et verrouilla la porte avant de revenir près de Derek qui l'attendait, allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés.

Stiles n'hésita pas une seconde. Il enleva son tee short et s'allongea sur lui.

Derek enroula instantanément ses bras autour de lui.

Stiles attrapa l'une des mains de Derek pour lui mordre la paume et pour ensuite la poser contre sa joue. Il y avait quelque chose à propos des mains de Derek, ses doigts, la peau douce de ses poignets (surtout quand elles étaient sur le visage de Stiles) Il y avait juste quelque chose sur ça qui était tellement intime ce qui était insensé puisqu'ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés nus dans toutes sortes de situations, que ce soit lui ou Derek. Mais Stiles avait arrêté de se poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment il y a très longtemps. Donc il était un fétichiste des mains, ça aurait pu être pire.

Il voulait réveiller Derek, l'embrasser jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus respirer et ensuite lui faire avouer ce qui le dérangeait mais la respiration de Derek lui dit que celui-ci était près à s'endormir. Et si Stiles savait bien une chose, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas interrompre le sommeil de Derek. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Mauvaise semaine » dit Derek.

Ca pouvait aller de chasseurs à sorcières en passant par un Scott crétin au possible.

« Quelqu'un est blessé ? »

Derek nia.

« Tu es blessé ? » le poussa Stiles, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il posait cette question, Derek ne lui parlait que de la meute, jamais de lui.

Derek attrapa la main de Stiles pour l'amener sous son tee shirt. Leurs mains se posèrent sur les côtes de Derek là où la peau était sensiblement plus chaude. Stiles savait ce que ça voulait dire. Guérison toute fraiche.

« Gravement ? » demanda-t-il sachant que Derek n'allait pas lui dire. Il s'assit et se servit de ses deux mains pour parcourir le torse de Derek. Il ne trouva aucunes autres blessures, aucun autre morceau de nouvelle peau mais la partie que lui avait montré Derek était assez large pour tuer un humain si elle était assez profonde.

A un moment comme celui là, Stiles détestait vraiment être loin de chez lui. Que faisait-il quand c'est arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il était en classe ? Est-ce qu'il faisait ses devoirs ? Est-ce qu'il mangeait ? Il préférait être en première ligne, même quand ça risquait de le tuer. Au moins il avait le sentiment de faire de son mieux, de faire quelque chose.

« Allez, dors » dit finalement Derek en le poussant contre le matelas.

Stiles le fit sans rechigner.

Il posa sa tête sur le bras de Derek mais ne s'endormit pas tout de suite.

* * *

><p>Stiles se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, Derek faisait de petits bruits de détresse dans son sommeil.<p>

« Derek » dit-il, la voix encore enrouée par le sommeil « Tu fais un cauchemar »

Les yeux de Derek s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Ca ne lui prit qu'un petit moment pour comprendre où il était et pour faire disparaître la panique qui était dans ses yeux mais ce petit moment était suffisant pour que Stiles ait envie de frapper quelqu'un très, très fort.

Stiles s'appuya sur son coude et attrapa le visage de Derek. Il avait le front perlé de sueur et les lèvres entrouvertes.

Il décida de l'embrasser parce que c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour faire disparaître cette expression misérable présente sur le visage de Derek. Stiles n'avait aucun super pouvoir ou un truc dans le genre. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était son esprit vif, sa tête de mule obstinée et ça. Ce truc qu'il faisait et qui marchait avec Derek. Quand il le touchait, Derek soupirait, se détendait et oubliait toutes ses pensées.

La barbe de trois jours allait l'irriter mais ça faisait presque un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas senti contre sa peau donc ça lui avait presque manqué. Stiles se laissa aller à apprécier les lèvres de Derek, à savourer le baiser et le fait que Derek retenait ses gémissements comme s'il avait peur de réveiller quelqu'un. Il descendit plus bas, mordillant le cou de Derek (ca excitait toujours celui-ci et Stiles s'était promis de ne pas y prêter attention, jamais) puis il releva le tee shirt de Derek lui disant implicitement de l'enlever. La poitrine de Derek était glabre (2) et en tout point parfaite mais Stiles progressa rapidement il avait autre chose en tête.

Derek retint son souffle quand Stiles lui dégrafa le bouton de son jean et quand il en fit descendre la fermeture éclair, Derek passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Tout ça était harmonieux et instinctif.

Stiles ne le dirait jamais à haute voix (du moins il l'espère parce que des fois, il laissait échapper des choses quand il parlait) mais si Derek et lui avaient mis du temps avant de s'apprécier, entre la virilité de Derek et lui, ça avait été le coup de foudre au premier regard. Ne lui demandez pas parce qu'il ne pourra pas l'expliquer mais : pourquoi est-ce qu'un gars, qui se pensait jusqu'à maintenant hétéro, tomberait-il amoureux de la virilité de quelqu'un aussi vite ? Mais c'était arrivé et Stiles adorait ça. La sensation, la longueur, son goût et il adorait faire des fellations. En fait il était même très doué pour ça. Danny serait sûrement fier de lui.

« Stiles » dit Derek entre ses dents. Ca voulait dire '_arrête de me faire languir_' mais Stiles ne voulait vraiment pas obéir à cet ordre. Il aimait prendre le contrôle des fois. Il adorait quand Derek ne tenait plus en place et c'était d'ailleurs le meilleur moyen pour que Derek se laisse aller. S'il était tendu d'excitation alors il ne le serait pas de peur, de tristesse ou de culpabilité.

« Tiens-toi à la tête de lit » dit Stiles en guidant les bras de Derek. Parce qu'à ce train là, Derek allait finir par tirer les cheveux de Stiles et même s'il était doué, il était encore loin d'être assez expérimenté pour gérer ça.

Derek fit ce qu'il dit et fixa Stiles quand il s'exécuta. Cela fit sourire Stiles qui tourna la tête. Le regard insistant ne marchait plus avec lui. Non pas que c'était le cas avant mais au moins il ne savait pas comment les comprendre avant tout ça. Maintenant, Derek se mettait tout seul dans l'embarras et Stiles souhaitait juste l'embrasser.

Il prit Derek autant que possible et essaya de ne pas se perdre dans les sons qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas jouir avant Derek, ça aurait été embarrassant.

Les muscles de Derek étaient tendus et contractés. Stiles savait qu'il essayait de ne pas trop bouger les hanches et sa poitrine montait et descendait, montait et descendait… c'était vraiment séduisant.

Stiles leva les yeux et… oh… ce regard était comme de la lave en fusion (ou bien comme quelque chose de tout aussi chaud vous voyez) il n'était pas aussi intelligent quand il était excité.

Derek se lécha les lèvres et gémit, entrouvrant les lèvres de manière attrayante. Stiles ferma les yeux en voyant ça (il ne voulait pas jouir sans être touché, non) et prit la virilité de Derek plus profondément, plus rapidement. Ca ne prit pas longtemps. Stiles se prépara à avaler, il voulait se donner une autre chance. Ils y étaient presque, tellement proches quand tout d'un coup il fût interrompu pas un bruit… de bois qui se brisait ?

Il leva les yeux pour voir que des bouts de bois de sa tête de lit étaient dans les mains de Derek. Et ensuite Derek jouit, sur le visage de Stiles. Il ne se fit pas prier et avala.

Il attrapa le tee shirt abandonné de Derek et s'essuya le visage avant de s'asseoir et de constater les dégâts.

« T'as brisé ma tête de lit » dit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître impressionné.

« T'as brisé mon cerveau » marmonna Derek, ne prenant même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il n'y avait évidemment qu'une chose à faire. Stiles appuya son corps contre celui de Derek et embrassa négligemment ses lèvres jusqu'à que Derek arrête de frissonner et qu'il revienne au royaume des vivants.

« La force brute n'est pas censée être aussi sexy » lui informa Stiles en enfonçant son érection contre la hanche de Derek « C'est ton intelligence qui devrait m'attirer, pas ton corps. Quoique pour honnête, je crois pas que je t'ais déjà apprécié pour ton intelligence »

Derek sourit paresseusement en sa direction « Juste la force brute alors »

« Ca » dit Stiles « et ton cœur »

Ce fût un moment inattendu d'honnêteté et Stiles ne savait pas comment Derek allait réagir. Mais Derek ne dit rien. Il se contenta de fixer Stiles un moment et ensuite, il se pencha pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

« Tu veux que je fasse pareil » demanda-t-il ensuite en faisant basculer Stiles sur le dos tout en faufilant sa main dans son pyjama.

Stiles le tira près de lui jusqu'à que son nez touche le sien « Non » dit-il « Reste là »

Il se pressa contre la main de Derek et celui-ci imposa un rythme lent, simple, naturel… et parfait.

Ils prenaient leur temps.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) C'est la traduction exacte…<strong>

**(2) Glabre veut dire sans poil, je trouvais ça mieux que de dire : lisse, rasée de près ou dépourvue de poil. Je trouvais que ces expressions faisaient tâche dans la phrase. Votre avis ?**

**Alors mes loulous, votre avis sur ce deuxième citron que je traduits ? Bon ? Affreux ?**

**Je voulais encore vous remercier pour tous vos gentils commentaires et pour suivre cette trad. A la prochaine fois mes loulous !**


	5. Pétales de roses

**Coucou mes loulous. Je vous souhaite déjà une bonne année 2015, plein de bonnes choses, de santé, de réussite, d'amour, d'eau fraiche…**

**Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette trad qui était à la base l'épilogue du premier chapitre. Cependant vu qu'il y avait d'autre chapitre en suivant j'ai décidé de la placer ici.**

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires mes loulous !**

**Il y aura aussi une petite surprise à la fin de ce chapitre…**

**Je vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« J'ai entendu dire que vous avez rencontré La Fée Clochette » dit Stiles en entrant dans la chambre de Derek et en jetant sa veste en direction de l'armoire.<p>

Derek n'entrouvrit que très légèrement les yeux « Stiles ? »

Derek ne ressemblait à rien. Il n'avait même pas entendu Stiles entrer, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était vraiment à l'ouest. Ca expliquait aussi le fait que ses betas se cachaient dehors. Au téléphone, Scott lui avait expliqué à propos du poison et Deaton l'avait confirmé quand il lui avait passé un coup de fil. Cependant le voir de ses propres yeux c'était… différent. Et horrible. Et Stiles voulait vraiment botter des culs féeriques.

Il grimpa sur le lit, tout habillé et essuya la sueur du front de Derek avec sa manche. Le visage de Derek était gris cendre et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient complètement rouges « Donc c'est ce que la poussière de fée fait aux loups garous » marmonna Stiles en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Derek. Celui-ci avait besoin d'un douche, vraiment mais Stiles ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il puisse rester debout très longtemps « Disney nous a nourri de mensonges »

Les yeux toujours fermés, Derek sourit « T'aurais pas dû venir »

« Vraiment ? Et bien t'aurais pas dû te blesser. On avait un accord. Tu n'es pas blessé et je ne reviens pas pour voir tout ce cirque. J'ai rempli ma part du marché »

Derek marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

« Tu es le grand méchant alpha, tu n'es pas supposé tomber malade » réprimanda Stiles en tirant le corps docile de Derek vers lui.

« Poison » marmonna Derek « Je cuve »

C'était ce que Deaton avait dit. Personne n'avait mentionné que Derek ressemblait à un cadavre « On va cuver ensemble, mais demain matin on va avoir une conversation »

« Tu parlera » dit Derek en plissant le nez. C'était adorable. Il ressemblait à un zombie mais quand même… adorable.

« Oui je parle beaucoup mais je vais parler bien plus avant qu'on ait terminé » Il embrassa les paupières de Derek, ses lèvres sèches et violacées, son front puis posa sa main sur sa joue, sentant sa barbe lui érafler le pouce.

Derek soupira « Je t'aime » dit-il en n'ouvrant presque pas la bouche.

Stiles cligna des yeux « Quoi ? »

Derek ouvrit les yeux « Je t'aime »

Et dire que Stiles était déjà en train de paniquer. Entre le chemin en voiture et le choc de voir Derek comme ça, si en plus il lui dit ça en le regardant dans les yeux… eh ben c'était vraiment pas juste.

Les yeux de Derek étaient magnifiques. Ils étaient profonds, intenses et expressifs. Stiles pourrait écrire des sonnets sur eux. Ok c'était un mensonge, il avait essayé et il ne pouvait pas écrire de sonnets. Mais si Stiles pouvait écrire des sonnets ça serait sur les yeux de Derek. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Derek lui avait dit les mots pour la première fois et… comment devait-il réagir en entendant ça ?

« C'est vraiment romantique » dit-il à Derek « J'veux dire, c'est exactement comme ça que je l'avais imaginé. Comment t'as su ? Tu as lu mon journal ? »

Derek lui envoya un sourire ensommeillé et fatigué… mais c'était tout de même un sourire. Avec les dents et tout.

« Qui a besoin de pétales de roses et de diners romantiques, hein ? » continua Stiles « Donnez moi un malade quand vous voulez »

« Pas mon style »

« Ouais tu as raison » acquiesça Stiles « Ce n'est définitivement pas ton style. T'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus sexy quand même, enfin moi je dis ça… »

Derek s'approcha un peu plus de Stiles, enterrant son visage dans son cou. Stiles, lui, laissa ses doigts errer dans les cheveux et le dos de Derek, retraçant les lignes de son tatouage qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Tu ne te rappelleras sûrement pas de ça demain matin mais je t'aime aussi » dit doucement Stiles dans ses cheveux « Tu sais, juste au cas où tu te le demanderais »

Derek ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas donc Stiles se dit qu'il était en train de dormir. C'était mieux comme ça parce c'était vraiment une situation bizarre pour faire une déclaration d'amour. Ca serait quoi ensuite ? Un bain de sang pour leur anniversaire ? Stiles avait plus d'idées pour de futures occasions spéciales auxquelles il aimerait bien poser son véto mais après un petit moment de silence, il sentit les lèvres de Derek bouger contre sa clavicule, formant des mots silencieux.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Stiles en l'éloignant juste assez pour voir son visage.

« Pétales » chuchota Derek « Demain »

Stiles se rapprocha et sourit contre les lèvres violacées de Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors votre avis ?<strong>

**J'ai une petite annonce à faire mes loulous… je vais sûrement vous faire languir… comme lors de l'avant dernier chapitre de I smell just fine, je vais vous offrir des petits extraits de la prochaine fic que je vais traduire. Vous êtes prêts ?**

'_Alors, tandis qu'ils se fixaient tout les deux, défiant l'autre de faire le premier pas, Derek ne vit aucune raison de ne pas le faire…_

_La petite ligne rose, cicatrice laissée par le Nogitsune était toujours là, courbée vers le haut, disparaissant sous le bandage et réapparaissant sous son nombril…_

_C'était le samedi de la première semaine des vacances de Noël et Derek était ridiculement anxieux…_

_« On va prendre une grande photo de la meute »…_

_Il se rendit compte à mi-chemin qu'il n'avait pas de fleurs pour sa tombe_

_Tout en s'accroupissant, il se rendit compte que tout cela ne serait pas du tout facile…'_

**Il n'y a toujours aucune garantie pour que ces extraits soit dans l'ordre… Niark niark niark**


	6. Petit déjeuner du dimanche

**Mes loulous voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent, commentent, followent et favoritent (ces mots n'existent pas ? Faites comme si !) cette trad.**

**Je vous donne rendez vous à la prochaine fois pour une nouvelle trad qui sera assez courte.**

**Bonne lecture mes loulous.**

* * *

><p>Quelque part le long du chemin, le petit déjeuner du dimanche était devenu quelque chose.<p>

Ca avait toujours été une tradition pour les hommes Stilinski, mais étant donné que son père ne sortait pas beaucoup, personne ne s'était jamais joint à eux. Ca avait toujours été son père et lui, leur petite unité familiale, se souciant l'un l'autre devant une tasse de café.

Jusqu'à Derek.

La première chose que son père avait fait après avoir rencontré Derek (le rencontrer en tant que petit ami de Stiles et pas en tant que meurtrier présumé) c'était de lui faire le petit déjeuner. (1) Stiles s'était heureusement trouvé trop endormi pour s'étouffer à ce moment là ou alors il y aurait eu des larmes à la vue de ces glorieux pancakes. Même Derek avait été touché et il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire.

Ne faire aucune erreur.

Ca avait été une affaire d'homme bourru et viril (enfin aussi viril que pouvait être un sheriff qui portait un tablier au dessus de son uniforme) et il n'y avait eu absolument aucune discussion sentimentale. Mais Stiles savait à quel point c'était important. Son père savait de quoi il parlait et il faisait avec les gestes et Derek, même s'il n'avait pas bien compris qu'il était entré dans la famille, avait au moins réalisé qu'il avait été accepté.

Stiles n'avait pas imaginé que ça aurait pu être plus bizarre que ça.

Mais bien sûr ça avait été tout le contraire.

Un jour, après une rencontre particulièrement effrayante avec un oméga, Derek avait décidé de parler des loups garous à son père. Stiles n'avait pas vraiment été opposé à ça et il avait compris le résonnement de Derek. Son père était au beau milieu de l'action et il devait savoir comment se protéger et protéger les autres, il devait savoir que Derek pouvait aider… comment c'était arrivé dans cette conversation ?

Ouais, Stiles avait pris la tangente et avait laissé Derek s'en occuper.

Il prétendra toujours qu'il avait fait ça pour leur bien. Passer du temps ensemble et tout ça. Et ça marchait comme ça, peu importe les intentions de Stiles. Son père demandait à Derek de se plonger dans les vieilles affaires qu'il avait eu et même celles qui étaient classées. Et après des semaines de travail sur de la paperasse ensemble, Derek semblait plus détendu en présence de son père qu'avec n'importe quel autre adulte que Stiles connaissait.

De toute façon, ça les avaient amenés à ça… le cirque du petit déjeuner du dimanche ou plutôt du brunch puisque les loups garous avaient un mal fou à sortir leurs fesses du lit avant dix heures et que personne ne voulait quitter la table jusqu'à que chaque membre de la meute ne les aient rejoint pour le plaisir.

Ils n'étaient pas tous venus d'un seul coup. L'invasion avait commencé doucement et calmement.

Tout avait commencé avec Derek qui avait amené Isaac. La semaine suivante, Isaac avait amené Erica et Boyd. La semaine d'après Lydia s'était montrée sans prévenir et bien sûr Jackson l'avait suivi. Lorsque Stiles avait invité Scott, c'était devenu de l'instinct de conservation. Scott avait amené sa mère qui avait fait des gaufres et maintenant ils en étaient là. Ils étaient dans la salle à manger que Stiles et son père n'avaient jamais vraiment utilisée, et qui maintenant possédait quelques chaises pliantes pour accueillir toute cette foule.

Ils étaient plus vieux maintenant. Un petit peu plus sage. La meute s'était habituée à chacun de ses membres, ils avaient accepté leur place, accepté Derek en tant qu'alpha. En y repensant, il n'arrivait pas trop à croire qu'ils en étaient arrivés là : lui, Scott et Jackson qui prenaient un petit déjeuner ensemble, Erica qui souriait à son père et Lydia qui levait affectueusement les yeux au ciel en regardant Boyd.

Qui étaient ces personnes ? Qu'était devenue sa vie ?

Et ensuite il y avait Derek… Derek qui essayait d'effrayer et d'intimider Stiles depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, qui le poussait contre les murs et qui envoyait son visage contre le volant de sa voiture. Il était maintenant assis à côté de lui, sa cuisse touchant celle de Stiles sous la table, faisant croire au monde entier qu'il était complètement focalisé sur son bacon mais Stiles savait que c'était des conneries. Il écoutait absolument toutes les conversations de cette table. Il écoutait sûrement aussi tout ce qui se passait dehors. Il était toujours sur ses gardes, et quand il était avec sa meute il faisait en sorte de profiter de chaque moment.

Stiles jeta un œil à tout le monde et il en arriva à une conclusion évidente.

« Tu devrais acheter une maison »

Ses mots furent ignorés parce que, honnêtement, il ne pensait vraiment pas que quelqu'un écoutait ce qu'il disait là maintenant. Ils étaient tous bruyants et occupés dans leurs conversations ou bien, dans le cas de son père, occupé à lire le journal. Cependant Derek l'avait entendu et choisit de ne pas répondre.

« Hey » dit Stiles en lui donnant un coup de coude « Tu devrais vraiment acheter une maison »

« Bien sûr » dit Derek en ne levant pas les yeux.

« On a besoin d'espace » continua Stiles « La meute a besoin d'un port d'attache et ne dis pas le contraire. Ca marche bien maintenant mais on n'a pas une seule chambre d'amis. Et si vous vous montrez ici tout plein de sang et tout cabossés, il y aura beaucoup de questions »

Stiles jeta une tomate cerise dans sa bouche et réfléchit : quelle serait la maison idéale pour la meute ?

« Elle doit être un peu à l'écart. Pas de voisins. Et près des bois ça serait bien »

Il réalisa qu'il décrivait la maison des Hale et s'arrêta. Derek n'avait jamais fait quelque chose avec elle et ils n'en avaient jamais parlé mais Stiles ne pensait pas qu'il voulait la reconstruire. Lui même ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentirait dans ce cas là. Ca avait été un monument de tragédie pendant si longtemps, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ça serait autre chose maintenant.

« Je dis pas qu'il faut reconstruire l'ancienne maison (même si tu devrais en faire quelque quand même mais on en parlera plus tard) Je pense qu'un nouvel endroit serait bien. On habite pas très loin donc pas la peine que ce soit un manoir ou un truc comme ça. Une ou deux chambre d'amis ça devrait le faire mais t'as évidemment besoin d'une assez grande cuisine. Et une salle à manger. Et un salon »

Il pensa à la cave de la maison des Hale mais il rejeta l'idée. Aucune maison ne devrait avoir des cachots effrayants dans ses sous sols, c'était juste pas possible.

« Une arrière cours évidemment mais je crois pas que ce sera un problème. Trouver une maison avec une grande cuisine ça sera plus difficile mais c'est non négociable. Je finis toujours par faire de nombreuses choses pour un petit déjeuner grandiose et avec tout le monde qui m'interrompt en plus, on commence à être à l'étroit »

Ensuite il y avait la question des meubles…

« Lydia pourra t'aider à décorer mais, j'veux dire, c'est pas comme si on avait besoin de quelque chose de clinquant. C'est pas le plus important. Et tu dois partir de cet appartement merdique. Je peux même entendre les cafards et c'est pas normal. J'veux dire, ils sont pas censés avoir des petites pattes ? Au moins si tu achètes une maison… »

Derek attrapa le menton de Stiles pour le tourner vers lui et le couper avec un baiser. Il était chaste et vraiment approprié pour la famille en fait mais ils n'avaient jamais fait ça devant… eh bien, devant tout le monde donc Stiles mit un moment avant de ne plus être confus. Derek, lui, n'était pas dérouté pour un sou et continua de manger son bacon comme si de rien n'était.

« Je devine que c'est un moyen de le faire taire » dit Erica en envoyant un sourire à Stiles.

Stiles fit tout son possible pour ne pas rougir « Ca ne me fera pas taire très longtemps » réussit-il à dire et sans que sa voix ne se brise.

« Eh bien j'aurais essayé » dit Derek en jouant le jeu.

Le journal de son père tremblait légèrement. Mme McCall essayait de ne pas rire. Et Lydia regardait autre part, faisant semblant d'être intéressée pas le papier peint ou un truc dans le genre et… Stiles voulait vraiment cette maison maintenant, plus qu'avant même.

« Mais sérieusement » dit-il en plaçant sa main sur la cuisse de Derek pour y faire une légère pression « Tu devrais vraiment acheter une maison »

* * *

><p>Erica n'était jamais restée pour aider à nettoyer avant donc Stiles aurait dû savoir que quelque chose se cachait derrière tout ça.<p>

« Tu es bon pour lui » dit-elle doucement en lui donnant une assiette pour la mettre dans le lave vaisselle « Il a changé depuis que tout les deux vous… tu sais »

Stiles était presque trop sidéré pour répondre et ça s'aggrava quand, en se retournant, il trouva Isaac perché sur une chaise et Boyd debout près de l'entrée de la cuisine.

Okaaaay donc… les Louvetaux voulaient lui parler.

« Evidemment, j'ai une excellente influence » lui dit-il, le sourire à peine nerveux aux lèvres.

Erica secoua la tête « T'es un abruti » lui informa-t-elle « Mais il n'est pas parfait non plus donc tout les deux, vous vous complétez »

Compléter. Stiles n'y avait jamais pensé de cette façon.

Avant… avant tout ça, avant le lien, avant qu'ils n'acceptent ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, Stiles pensait que tout ce qui les impliquait tout les deux était voué à finir en explosions et en blessures à la tête. Pourtant ça n'avait pas été le cas. En fait ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Et il ne savait pas pour Derek mais il était ancré profondément… tellement profondément qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'en sortir même s'il essayait.

« Merci ? Je crois ? » dit Stiles en regardant tout le monde, anxieux.

Un sourire fendilla les lèvres d'Isaac « Ce qu'elle essaye de te dire, dans sa façon typiquement Erica, c'est que nous t'aimons bien » dit-il en ignorant totalement le regard d'Erica « Et tu sais… » Il se leva pour enlacer (de façon clairement effrayante) Stiles « Bienvenue dans la famille »

« Hey ! » dit Stiles en se laissant enlacer « Je faisais déjà parti de la famille »

« Pas comme ça » claironna Boyd en se chargeant d'éloigner un Stiles écrasé de la poigne d'Isaac.

Quand il le laissa partir, Erica haussa les épaules et embrassa Stiles.

Stiles essuya le rouge à lèvre de sa joue « C'est parce que je vous fais le petit déjeuner n'est-ce pas ? »

« Une tuerie les pancakes » commenta Boyd

Stiles ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là à regarder le lave vaisselle mais quand il leva les yeux, il vit Derek au bout de la pièce, appuyé contre le mur et les bras croisés, le fixant avec un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

« Oh tais-toi » lui dit Stiles en le laissant se charger du reste de la vaisselle.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Souvenez vous du chapitre 2.<strong>

**Et voilà mes loulous voici la fin de ma quatrième traduction. Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

**Merci encore à tous les lecteurs je vous suis très reconnaissante.**

**Je vous dit à très bientôt pour la prochaine traduction. Bisous bisous !**


End file.
